With Open Arms (Indonesia Ver)
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Kris & Suho menikah dan merawat kesepuluh anak mereka. Masalah dimulai sejak Kris mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar sana. Tapi suho mencoba percaya... Hingga suatu hari, kepercayannya terasa sia-sia. /KrisHo/ -AUTHOR ACCOUNT CHANGE-
1. Chapter 1

**Title : With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

**Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo**

**child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : story/view/633160/with-**

**open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho**

**Part 1 : Black Pearl**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

" Mom." Seorang anak kecil berambut blonde

berbisik dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Suho

agar ia bangun.

"Eh.?" Suho menguap, merasa setengah menganuk

karena itu matanya belum spenuhnya terbuka. "Ada

apa, sayang.?" Tanya Suho pelan, lalu duduk di

tempat tidur.

"Baekhyun hyung menceritakan cerita seram

padaku sebelum tidur dan sekarang aku tak bisa

tidur." Kata Luhan sambil mempout bibirnya lucu.

"Ah, dasar Baekhyun." Kata Suho sambil

menggendong Luhan ke atas tempat tidurnya. "Jadi,

kau akan tidur disini bersama Mom .?" Tanya

Suho pada Luhan.

"Mhmm.." jawab Luhan lalu merangkak ke sisi

tempat tidur mengambil tempat disamping ibunya.

"Baiklah. Tak apa, sayang." Suho tersenyum lalu

mengusap rambut Luhan. Luhan menatapnya lalu

tersenyum dan Suho membalasnya.

"Ah, Mom ." Kata Luhan kemudian sambil menatap

sisi tempat tidur yang masih cukup luas itu.

"Ya.?"

"Diamana Dad.?" Tanya Luhan ingin tahudan Suho

merasa sedikit kaget.

Sebenarnya, Suho tidak tahu harus menjawab apa

jika anak-anaknya bertanya dimana ayah mereka.

Dan jujur, terakhir kali Suho menerima kabar itu 3

hari yang lalu.

"Yah, sayang. Dia masih sibuk bekerja. Kau tahu.?

Dia bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita

semua." Jawab Suho dengan senyum sedihnya.

"Ah, ne." Luhan tersenyum polos pada ibunya itu

lalu perlahan-lahan mulai mengantuk dan jatuh

tertidur dengan cepat. Suho hanya memandang

anaknya tidur hingga ia jatuh tertidur juga.

**The next morning..**

"ANAK-ANAK, BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU KALIAN

AKAN TERLAMBAT MASUK SEKOLAH.!" Suho

berteriak sambil menyiapkan piring sarapan di meja

makan.

"MOM.! CHEN MENGGANGGUKU.! DIA TIDAK MAU

MENGEMBALIKAN BUKUKU.!" Suho mendengar

Baekhyun berteriak dari arah tangga.

"AISSH, CHEN.! BERHENTI MENGGANGGU

ADIKMU." Teriak Suho balik, masih sambil

mengambil roti daro toaster dan meletakkannya di

piring.

Dan yang pertama turun ialah Luhan, Xiumin,

Chanyeol, dan Kai.

"Sarapan ada di meja." Suho memberitahu sebelum

pergi untuk membetulkan seragam Kai.

"Ah, makan." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Thank's, Mom ." Jawab Kai setelah selesai

dibetulkan seragamnya, lalu duduk disamping Luhan

seperti biasa.

"Hey sayang, dimana Tao.? Dia harus minum obat

sekarang." Tanya Suho.

"Dia sedang mandi." Jawab Xiumin sambil memakan

rotinya.

"Dengan siapa kali ini.?" Suho mencoba tidak

tertawa.

"Sepertinya dengan Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aish, anak itu." Dan akhirnya, Suho tertawa cukup

keras.

Lalu, D.O dan Lay turun sambil tertawa renyah

karena bermain entahlah apa, yang jelas mereka

saling dorong satu sama lain.

"Pagii.." Lay menyapa dan membantu Suho

mengambilkan cangkir di rak paling atas.

"Terimakasih, Lay." Suho tersenyum.

"Okay, jadi siapa yang belum ada disini.?" Lanjut

Suho sambil melihat anak-anaknya di meja makan.

"Baiklah, kita lihat. Hmm... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,...

Baekhyun dan Chen.!"

"Ne.?!" Keduanya berteriak bersamaan.

"Ayo cepat kesini dan makan sarapan kalian.

Beritahu juga pada Tao dan Sehun mereka harus

cepat."

"Neee.!" Chen berteriak lagi, lalu turun.

Akhirnya, setelah mengantar anak-anaknya ke

sekolah, Suho duduk untuk istirahat sebentar. Ada 6

keranjang pakaian kotor untuk ia cuci, menyiapkan

makan siang, menggosok bak mandi, dan lainnya.

Semua hal yang dari 10 anaknya harus diurus.

Walau sedikit bermasalah dengan tekanan darahnya,

tapi dia tetap merawat mereka seperti anaknya

sendiri. Sejak memiliki keputusan untuk mengadopsi

mereka, dia sebisa mungkin merawat mereka dengan

baik.

' Ah, aku benar-benar lelah dan malas

menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan.' Suho

berfikir sambil mengusap rambut hitamnya. ' Aku

khawatir. Dimana dia sekarang.? Apa

dia makan dengan baik.?.. hei, tak

ada waktu untuk memikirkan ini Suho.

Cepatlah dan selesaikan semua

pekerjaanmu hingga kau bisa

memasak makan siang untuk anak-

anak.'

Sebenarnya, mereka semua sudah remaja. Tapi bagi

Suho, mereka tetap anak-anak.

Ditengah kegiatannya ketika sedang mencuci pakaian

di keranjang ketiga, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan

pesan masuk. Suho segera menghentikan kegiatannya

sebentar.

_I new message._

Di layar terpampang tulisan berwarna hitam.

Dengan sekali gesekkan, pesan itu keluar dan Suho

membacanya perlahan.

_Kris 1:45 pm_

_Hey, ini aku. Dengar, aku tidak bisa_

_pulang ke rumah malam ini karena_

_masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum_

_diselesaikan jadi jangan_

_menungguku. Baritahu anak-anak aku_

_mencintai mereka, dan sampai_

_berjumpa besok._

Suho memandang layar ponselnya dan merasa

sedikit kecewa. Lalu, ia mulai mengetikkan balasan.

_Suho 1:49 pm_

_Tak apa, tapi jangan terlalu_

_berlebihan, dan makanlah dengan_

_baik. Aku takut kau akan sakit hanya_

_gara-gara bekerja terlalu berlebih._

_Dan kumohon, pulanglah ke rumah_

_besok. Anak-anak sangat_

_merindukanmu, aku juga._

Selalu seperti ini. Suho bahkan tidak begitu ingat

kapan terakhir kalinya Kris menghabiskan waktu

dirumah. Kecuali di hari libur, ia akan membawakan

hadiah untuk anak-anak baru menghabiskan waktu

seharian dirumah dengan mereka. Tapi, itu tidak

cukup bagi Suho, dan ia yakin anak-anak juga

merasa kurang. Suho khawatis, mengapa Kris, pria

yang nikahi kira-kira 2 tahun yang lalu lama

kelamaan seperti menjaga jarak. Walau memang,

setelah menikah juga terlihat ada jarak, tapi akhir-

akhir ini serasa jaraknya bertambah jauh.

Kris sendiri tahu, dia tidak bisa terus-terusan

bekerja, karena mereka berdua –Kris dan Suho-

sebenarnya datang dari kalangan orang berada

sehingga mampu mengadopsi banyak anak. Hanya

saja, Kris tetap berfikir ia harus bekerja lebih baik

walau Suho tidak memprotes apapun. Tapi maksud

Suho, bagaimana ia tahu apakah sebenarnya Kris

mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati atau tidak.

Benar.? Benar.

**Kris POV**

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah jam sekolah usai.?"

Tanyaku sedikit berbisik sambil menelefon

seseorang. Kantornya sudah sepenuhnya kosong.

"Mhmm." Kuanggukkan kepalaku ketika mendengar

jawaban dari seberang sana.

Kupandang ruanganku, pandanganku terhenti pada

seguah foto besar. Aku memandangnya hingga orang

di seberang telefon menyadarkanku.

"Apa.? Bisa kau ulangi.? Maaf aku tidak

mendengarkanmu barusan." Kataku lalu mengalihkan

pandanganku dari foto itu.

"Ya, aku dapat menjemputmu setelah jam sekolah

usai." Jawabku. Setelah itu memutus sambungan

telefonnya.

Kembali kupandang foto besar itu. Foto yang

memperlihatkan Suho dan anak-anak tersenyum

senang. Aku segera melangkah cepat keluar ruangan,

lalu keluar gedung menuju tempat parkir. Ada

sedikit penyesalan. Menyesal karena

menyembunyikan sesuatu.

**Author POV.**

Kesepuluh anak itu sedang berada di sekitar

lapangan dan saling dorong pelan satu sama lain.

"Ya.! Apa masalahmu.?" Baekhyun berteriak pada

Chen yang barusan mendorongnya cukup keras.

"Maaf, Baekhyun." Chen memeluk Baekhyun sebagai

tanda permintaan maaf.

"Tak apa." Baekhyun balas memeluk Chen.

Kai, Luhan, dan Sehun membicarakan tentang tugas

sekolah sedangkan Tao, Xiumin, dan Lay tertawa

keras membicarakan sebuah acara TV bernama

Weekly Idol.

"Itu benar-benar lucu.! Aku hampir menangis."

Kata Xiumin mengingat acara menyenangkan itu.

"Hey, apa yang kalian bertiga bicarakan.?" Tanya

D.O ingin tahu. Juga ingin ikut mengobrol dengan

mereka.

"Ah, kami sedang membicarakan Weekly Idol."

Jawab Lay, lalu merangkul pundak D.O.

"Hei, apa kita pulang ke rumah sekarang.?" Kai

bertanya sambil menonton video lucu yang Luhan

berikan padanya barusan.

"Yeah. Kita harus pulang sekarang dan membantu

pekerjaan Mom." Kata Tao sambil mengambil

tasnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Tapi sebelumnya, ayo cari

makan lebih dulu." Sehun tersenyum.

"Ne.! Aku lapar." Teriak Lay.

"Kau memang selalu lapar, Lay." Chen bercanda.

"Hei, mungkin kita hasrus menelfon Mom dulu."

Luhan mengusulkan ketika mereka sudah sampai di

gerbang sekolah.

"Baiklah." Kata Kai lalu mencari ponselnya. "Oh,

sial."

"Ada apa.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku meninggalkan ponselku di kelas." Kai

mengeluh. Karena itu artinya, ia harus kembali ke

kelas.

Kesembilan anak saling pandang dan tidak ada yang

mau pergi menemani Kai. Akhirnya Kai memutuskan

untuk mengambilnya sendiri, lalu menyurh yang

lain menemuinya di Warung Ramen baru pulang

bersama.

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah menemukan ponselmu."

Kata Luhan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kai di

belakang.

Sesampainya di kelas, Kai menghembuskan nafas

lega ketika melihat ponselnya masih ada di atas

mejanya.

' Ah, thank god.' Batinnya. Dia memeriksa

ponselnya. Ada 1 pesan masuk dari ibunya.

_Mom 2:54 pm_

_Kai, beritahu anak-anak aku sudah_

_membuatkan makan siang dan_

_bawalah sesuatu untuk diminum_

_dirumah. Jangan lupa! Love you all_

Kai menjawab, 'okay. Kami menyayangimu juga.'

Segera Kai berlari untuk menyusul saudara-

saudaranya, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika bertemu guru mudanya, Park Narae. Umur mereka

tidak terpaut terlalu jauh.

"Hey, Kai." Sapa Narae.

"Ah, ne. Ada apa.?" Tanya Kai menyunggingkan

senyum.

"Tak apa, hanya sekedar menyapa. Aku ingin keluar,

bagaimana denganmu.?" Tanya Narae.

"Yah, aku juga akan keluar menyusul saudar-

saudaraku. aku meninggalkan ponselku di kelas."

"Kalau begitu, sampaikan salamku pada mereka."

"Baiklah." Kata Kai lalu berjalan menjauh. "Eh, apa

kau mau jalan bersamaku.? Bukankah rumah anda

dekat dengan warung ramen.?" Tawar Kai.

Park Narae sudah dekat dengannya serta saudara-

saudaranya yang lain sebelum Mom dan Dad

mengadopsi mereka. Park Narae sangat cantik

dengan bibir pink serta senyum menawannya.

Sampai sekarang, ia dan saudaranya masih

penasaran seperti apa namjachingu Narae. Tapi

ternyata sampai sekarang mereka tidak tahu.

"Tidak. Aku ada janji." Tolak Narae. "Terima kasih,

Kai." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Kai segera berlari meninggalkannya karena ia tahu

saudaranya pasti sudah menunggu. Sampai di

gerbang, ia melihat sebuah mobil yang sepertinya

sangat familiar. Dia terus menatap mobil itu

hingga ponselnya berbunyi menandakan pesan

masuk.

_Luhan 3:10_

_Ya! Kai, cepat! Kau mau kami semua_

_menunggu sampai kapan.?_

_Selamanya.?_

Kai hanya tertawa. Segera ia membalas Luhan,

masih sambil tertawa.

_Kai 3:12 pm_

_Haha. Aku sedang dijalan menuju_

_kesana. Aku bertemu Narae tadi._

_Beritahu yang lain agar menunggu._

_Kau kejam jika meninggalkanku._

Kai memperhatikan mobil di depan sekolah itu lagi

dan menunggu beberapa menit hingga seseorang

berjalan ke arah mobil itu. Narae. Kai mengacuhkan

apa yang ia lihat, lalu segera berlari menemui

saudara-saudaranya.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya dan menunggu

seseorang. Lalu Narae datang dan membuka pintu

mobilnya, meletakkan tas dan menutup pintunya.

Dia menatap Kris dengan tatapan polosnya.

Sayangnya, jika Kris sadar, Narae sedikit

menyunggingkan smirk padanya sebelum berbicara.

"Kemana kita pergi hari ini.?" Tanya Narae sambil

mengambil kaca dari dalam tasnya untuk

membetulkan make upnya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa

dimengerti oleh Kris, karena sebenarnya Narae

sudah cukup menakjubkan.

"Hai juga untukmu." Kata Kris sakratis. Dia bahkan

belum disapa oleh Narae. Akhirnya, dia mulai

menyalakan mobil. Tapi ia melihat sesuatu yang

menarik perhatiannya, dan ia membeku.

Dengan ujung matanya, dia dapat melihat Kai yang

sedang menatap mobilnya, walau tanpa perhatian

penuh.

"Shit.!" Kris mengumpat. Tapi dia merasa sedikit

lega ketika melihat bahwa anaknya itu sedang

menatap ponselnya sambil tersenyum.

' Dia pasti sedang menghubungi

Luhan' pikir Kris. Ia tahu, hanya Luhan yang

dapat membuat Kai tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Setelah itu, tampak Kai berlari berlawanan arah.

Dan Kris benar-benar lega.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu untuk

berhati-hati jika sedang ada di sekitar anak-

anakku.!?" Kris membentak Narae dan yang

dibentak hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahh, kumohon jangan mulai. Atau aku akan pergi."

Narae memposisikan tangannya di pegangan pintu.

"Tidak, tunggu.!" Kris memohon. "Ayo pergi." kris

segera menjalankan mobilnya, sambil mencoba

melupakan bahwa Kai tadi melihat mobilnya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

**Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo**

**child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : story/view/633160/with-**

**open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho**

**Part 2 : Don't Go**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hujan mulai turun dan petir terdengar dari jauh.

Di sebuah apartement megah, Kris mendorong Narae

ke tempat tidur lalu segera menciumnya sambil

melepas bajunya.

"Kau mencintaiku, benar.?" Tanya Narae di sela-

sela ciumannya dengan Kris.

"Mhm." Kris berguam.

Kris menurunkan tangannya ke punggung gadis itu

lalu kembali menciumnya.

Narae mendorong Kris, menatapnya lekat.

"Lalu... Mengapa kau tidak menceraikan Suho dan

datang padaku.?" Kata Narae sambil berbisik seksi.

Kris bangun dari tempat tidur lalu memakai

celananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.?" Tanya Narae ikut duduk

lalu menahan lengan Kris.

"Aku pergi." kata Kris dingin, lalu segera

mengambil mantelnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa.!?" Tanya Narae.

"Kupikir, aku tidak akan menceraikan Suho. Kau

tahu bahwa aku tak ingin meninggalkan mereka.

Dan kau juga tahu bahwa posisimu hanya sebagai

mainan." Jawab Kris.

"What the hell.!" Narae berdesis.

"Kau bilang

padakau bahwa kau tidak mencintainya lagi.! Kau

juga bilang bahwa kau akan bersamaku.!"

"Kau benar-benar hanya anak-anak." Kris

tersenyum sakratis.

"Well, aku mungkin hanya anak-anak. Tapi kau

juga sama sepertiku."

"Terserah. Lupakan saja bahwa kau pernah

bersamaku dan jika kau tetap berfikir demikian,

berfikirlah ulang."

Kris lalu berjalan keluar pintu, tapi tiba-tiba

Narae memberhentikannya dengan berlari

dibelakangnya dan memeluk lengannya.

"Biarkan aku pergi." kata Kris tanpa melepaskan

pandangannya dari pintu.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak mencintainya." Kata gadis

berambut cokelat itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu.?"

"Huh.?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku tidak

mencintainya.?" Kris akhirnya berbalik dan

menatap Narae tajam.

"Jika kau memang masih mencintainya, kau tidak

akan berada disini."

"Mungkin aku berada disini untuk menghabiskan

waktu."

"Kau benar-benar orang tolol."

"Oh. Tapi kau mencintaiku." Kris menghempasan

tangan Narae lalu bergegas keluar dan membanting

pintunya.

Narae memandang pintu itu, berharap bahwa Kris

akan kembali. Tapi ketika sadar bahwa Kris tidak

mungkin kembali, Narae melempar vas bunga ke

arah pintu hingga pecah.

"Kau akan meninggalkannya. Aku pastikan saat-saat

itu akan datang." Narae terengah disela-sela

nafasnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Anak-anak, jangan lakukan itu.!" Suho berteriak ke

arah Tao dan Luhan yang sedang berebut roti satu

sama lain.

"Maaf, Mom ." Kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Tak apa." Suho tersenyum pada keduanya.

Mereka semua sedang duduk bersama di meja makan

sambil menunggu Suho yang masih berkutat dengan

masakan untuk makan siang.

Baekhyun dan Chen saling berbagi camilan

sedangkan Sehun, Kai, dan D.O saling bercanda. Lay

hanya menatap camilannya sebelum ikut bermain

dengan yang lain.

"Mengapa aku tidak merebus kalian saja anak-

anak." Suho menghela nafas sebelum menggelitiki

Xiumin.

"Ah, Mom ." Xiumin tertawa.

"Kalian semua, ayo makan siang." Kata Suho sambil

meletakkan makan siang mereka di meja makan.

Suho mendengar rengekan lalu ia tertawa.

"Hey, Mom . Kita harus menonton sebuah film."

Kai datang dari arah dapur lalu mengeringkan

tangannya yang basah karena barusaja ia cuci di

baju Luhan.

"Kai.!" Luhan mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"Film apa.?" Sehun bertanya, tertarik.

"Well, ada sebuah film berjudul Miracle in Cell no.

7" Kai menjawab sambil memandang Sehun yang

memasang muka 'aish' padanya.

"Aku sudah pernah menontonnya." Sehun jadi

terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Aku ingin menontonnya." Suho berkata dengan

senang, lalu memanggil anak-anak setelah selesai

makan ke sebuah sofa besar.

Ditengah-tengah film, Lay jatuh tertidur. Baekhyun

dan Chen saling memeluk hingga mereka merasa

mengantuk. Sehun yang terlihat tidak tertarik,

malah mulai mengganggu Kai seperti yang biasa ia

lakukan. Kai sebenarnya berusaha menyembunyikan

air matanya dibelakang Luhan, tapi ternyata Luhan

malah sudah menangis lebih dulu bahkan lebih tidak

terkontrol.

Suho menangis ketika melihat film tersebut.

"Ini benar-benar... Menyedihkan." Suho terisak di

dekat kaki Tao. Dia sengaja duduk dibawah.

Tao sendiri sebenarnya juga sudah menangis, bahkan

lebih banyak dari Luhan.

Film tersebut hampir selesai ketika mereka

mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Siapa.?" Tanya mereka bingung. Lalu mereka dapat

melihat Kris berjalan masuk.

" Dad.!" Luhan menyingkirkan Kai yang dirasa

menghalanginya lalu segera memeluk Kris.

"Hey, sayang." Kris menjawab, sambil mengelus

puncak kepala Luhan.

Suho hanya memandang sekilas ke arah Kris, lalu

pandangannya kembali pada TV.

' Apakah ia tidak terlambat bekerja hari

ini.?' Suho terhern, sambil berdiri dari lantai

tempat ia duduk.

Anak-anak berlarian memeluk Kris dan Kris hanya

bisa membalas dengan senyuman.

"Hai." Sapa Kris ketika pandangan matanya

bertemu dengan Suho.

"Hai." Balas Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian.? Oh, aku membawakan

kalian sesuatu." Kris membungkuk mengambil

beberapa tas yang tadi ia letakkan di lantai.

"hadiah.!" Chanyeol berkata senang.

"Kemarilah, ini untukmu." Kata Kris sambil

menyerahkan sebuah tas berwarna kuning. Chanyeol

berterimakasih, dan segera membuka isi tasnya. Ia

melihat sebuah kaus berwarna hitam.

"Terimakasih, Dad." Chanyeol menampilkan

senyum lebarnya.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Kris lalu segera memberikan

sisa hadiahnya pada yang lain. Anak-anak segera

membuka hadiah mereka. Dan mereka terlihat

senang ketika melihat apa yang mereka dapatkan.

"Yang teraakhir tapi bukan yang paling sedikit."

Kris berkata, berjalan mendekati Suho sambil

menyunggingkan smirknya.

Suho berdiri gugup, ingin tahu juga apa isi dari

kotak berwarna biru yang ada di tangan suaminya.

Kris memeluk pinggang Suho agar mendekat, lalu

sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka kotak

itu.

Nafas Suho tertahan ketika melihat isinya. Sebuah

gelang cantik dengan ukiran kecil berupa nama

anak-anak. Juga ukiran namanya dan Kris.

"Ini, ini cantik." Suho berbisik, matanya mulai

berair. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama." Kris tersenyum. Lalu terdengar

suara riuh anak-anak yang menggoda dan Suho

hanya tersenyum.

"Dasar, anak-anak." Suho tertawa malu.

Dan malam itu terasa benar-benar berbeda.

Dengan berkumpulnya mereka yang membicarakan

banyak hal berbeda.

Suho bangun kira-kira pukul 6 pagi. Dan ia

menyadari bahwa tak ada Kris disampingnya. Hanya

ruang kosong dengan selembar kertas terletak

disana.

Suho mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya

perlahan.

_Suho, aku suka makan malamnya, dan_

_aku senang menghabiskan malamku_

_bersama anak-anak. Walau begitu,_

_kau tahu aku harus kembali bekerja._

_Jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha_

_untuk pulang lagi ke rumah. Beritahu_

_anak-anak aku sayang mereka. Dan,_

_sampai jumpa lagi – Kris._

Suho bangun, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk

mandi. Setelah itu, ia berlari ke dapur untuk

menyiapkan sarapan. Tetapi, ada yang terasa

berbeda hari ini. Untuk beberapa alasan, Suho

kesusahan mengak salivanya sendiri dan dirasakan

tenggorokannya sakit.

Dan Kai terlihat kaget melihat keadaannya ketika

ia berjalan masuk ke dapur. Sama halnya dengan

Suho.

"Ada yang salah.?" Tanya Suho sambil menatap Kai.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Mom ." Kai

menjawab dan Suho merasa aneh dengan jawaban

Kai. Tapi akhirnya ia tahu apa maksudnya, karena

tiba-tiba air mata mengalir di pipinya. Suaranya

tercekat ketika ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" Mom, kau sakit.?" Tanya Kai khawatir.

Suho menggeleng. "Tidak... Tidak."

" Mom, berhentilah berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

Kai berjalan mendekat, lalu memeluk Suho.

Dan Suho langsung menangis keras dalam pelukan

Kai.

"A-aku, minta maaf." Ucap Suho tertahan.

"Tidak perlu, Mom . Kami semua tahu, pasti cukup

sulit untukmu merawat kami semua sendirian."

"Tidak." Suho melepas pelukannya, menatap Kai.

"Bukan karena itu."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa.?" Kai ingin tahu.

"Aku minta maaf. Karena aku tidak tahu bahwa aku

akan mencintai ayahmu lebih dalam lagi."

TBC

Taraaaa~ bawa chap 2. Ahaha.. kayaknya saya

kemakan omongan sendiri. Oke, tanggal 14 besok

saya Ujian Sekolah dan saya dengan santainya malah

mementingkan ff. Humm, saya agak gereget kalau

ingat tidak mungkin saya meninggalkan ff selama

2 bulan hingga saya lulus sekolah. Tapi juga saya

tidak mungkin update cerita dengan siklus

terjadwal, karena itu saya update sebisa saya.

Gamsa~

Oh iya, saya tidak bisa membalas review. Tapi

untuk yang bertanya berapa umur anak-anak, saya

juga sebenarnya tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas umur

mereka antara 15-17 tahun. Dan saya ada

kesalahan di chap kemarin. Sebenarnya Narae bukan

guru dari Kai dan saudara-saudaranya, tapi ia

adalah temannya, hanya umurnya lebih tua lagi, yah

mungkin sekitar 18 tahun. Dan dalam hal ini,

kalian boleh berkata bahwa Kris itu ehm,

pedofil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

**Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo**

**child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : story/view/633160/with-**

**open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho**

**Part 3 : My Lady**

.

.

.

**Kris Flashback**

Ada banyak orang dimana-mana dan itu membuat

Kris merasa ingin pergi sekarang. Tapi, ada satu

hal yang menjadi masalah, ini adalah pesta ayahnya.

Dan tentu, dia harus berada disini.

'Pesta bodoh' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Bisakah kau tersenyum?" tanya Ibunya sambil

menyikutnya.

Kris hanya memutar bola matanya lalu tersenyum

paksa. Setelah itu menghela nafas kasar.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau akan menjadi

penerus perusahaan.?" Tanya ibunya.

"Yah, jadi?"

"Jadi, kau harus menarik perhatian para pemegang

saham."

"Jangan pedulikan mereka."

"Hhhh, aku tahu kau tak akan peduli dengan hal ini.

Ini sebabnya aku takut akan jadi apa kau nantinya."

Kris merasa sedikit jengkel karena itu ia segera

pergi. Ketika ibunya bertanya ia akan pergi

kemana, ia menjawab akan pergi mencari udara

segar.

"Jangan terlalu lama." Ibunya mengingatkan tapi

Kris sepertinya tidak mendengarkan.

Sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan hotel mewah

itu, Kris berjalan disekitar sambil menghirup udara

malam yang segar. Dia sampai di kolam belakang

hotel dan pandangannya jatuh pada air disana.

Tiba-tiba ia tersadar bahwa ada seseorang yang

terus memandangnya dari sisi lain kolam.

'Siapa?' tanya Kris dalam hati. Ia melihat pria yang

lebih pendek darinya bersurai hitam, tersenyum

hangat kearahnya.

Beberapa menit selanjtnya, keheningan mendominasi

keduanya, sebelum akhirnya pria manis itu membuka

pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau juga bosan dengan pesta didalam?"

Kris tersenyum ketika ia tahu bahwa sepertinya

pria itu mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

"Yep." Kris menjawab balik, dan pria manis itu

terkikik.

'Cara dia tertawa benar-benar lucu' kris

tersenyum.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama ketika

akhirnya mereka berdua saling mengobrol. Pria itu

mengaku bernama Suho dan akhirnya mereka duduk

di bangku dekat sana, mengacuhkan pesta

membosankan didalam.

"Jadi, kau ambil jurusan apa?" tanya Kris ingin

tahu.

" Well, sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi guru, tapi

orangtuaku tidak begitu setuju" jawabnya sambil

memandang air dengan sedih.

"Ya, aku tau perasaanmu. Orangtuaku ingin aku

meneruskan perusahaan mereka tapi aku merasa

tidak ingin."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Apa ada hal

khusus yang kau inginkan?" Suho mengedipkan

matanya ingin tahu.

"Mmm, mungkin bersenang-senang? Rasanya tidak

ada yang ingin kulakukan selain itu." Jawab kris

sambil tertawa kecil. Ia tahu bahwa jawabannya

benar-benar kaku, tapi ia terkejut ketika Suho ikut

tertawa.

"Aku mengerti." Suho tersenyum. "Kurasa, aku juga

sama."

'Senyumnya sangat lucu' Kris tidak dapat

mengontrol matanya agar beralih dari bibir Suho

yang selalu tersenyum atau tertawa dengan

menakjubkan.

"Bukankah ayahmu selalu mengadakan pesta seperti

ini tiap tahun?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Uh,, yaa.." Kris menoleh menatap Suho. "Itu yang

dia lakukan dan selalu sama tiap tahunnya"

"Ayahku juga sering mengadakan pesta. Tapi ia

tidak begitu peduli jika aku pergi."

"Oh, benarkah? Mengapa tidak?" Kris heran.

"Karena aku bukan penerus perusahaannya."

Jawabnya sambil tetap tersenyum. "Kakakku yang

akan menggantikannya. Aku hanya akan

membantunya sesekali."

"Ahh, bukankah itu baik. Kau mempunyai seorang

kakak." Kata Kris.

Dia hanya anak tunggal, karena itu segala milik

orang tuanya akan diberikan padanya, dibebankan

juga padanya membuat ia merasa kesal.

"Eh, aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Kris yang

tiba-tiba sadar harus mengakhiri pembicaraannya

sekarang.

"Baiklah." Jawab Suho.

Kris mengucapkan selamat tinggal kemudian

berjalan menjauh tapi sesaat kemudian berbalik.

"Hey, Suho."

"Hmm?" Suho memandang Kris.

"Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat besok?" tanya Kris

dan ia melihat bibir Suho melengkung ke atas

membuat sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

2 Tahun Kemudian

"Kris, ayo cepat. Kau akan terlambat." Ms. Wu

berteriak dari ruang keluarga.

kris membetulkan letak dasinya dan memandang

dirinya di cermin.

'Tidak buruk' katanya dalam hati melihat rambut

blondenya tertata rapi juga jasnya yang tidak

kusut.

"Cepat!" ia mendengar ibunya berteriak lagi.

"Ohh, bu. Apa kau berpikir aku akan terlambat hari

ini seperti biasanya?" Kris berteriak balik, kesal.

"Maaf Kris, tapi hanya ada satu jam tersisa."

Ibunya kembali berteriak.

15 menit kemudian, Kris menuruni tangga dan

tersenyum ke arah ibunya yang tiba-tiba matanya

mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ibu.. kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis." Kata

Kris ambil memeluk ibunya.

"Ini hanya.. hanya.. Kau anakku dan aku tidak

percaya kau sudah menjadi sangat dewasa sekarang."

Ibunya menjawab sambil berusaha menahan

tangisnya.

Kris tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" tanya

Kris. Ibunya mengangguk. "Jangan membuat calon

istriku menunggu terlalu lama."

.

.

Suho memandang seluruh orang yang sedang berada

di ball room dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

'Banyak orang disini.' Pikirnya, dan perutnya entah

kenapa merasa sakit.

Ia menutup pintunya kemudian kembali memandang

seluruh ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut. Ada

cermin disana dan ia dapat melihat bayangannya

sendiri.

'Tenanglah Suho... Kau dapat menjalani ini... Suho

Fighting!' ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ibunya datang dan

memeluknya erat.

"Ibu merasa bahagia untukmu Suho." Kata ibunya

sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih." Suho menjawab senang.

"Suho.." Raut muka ibunya tiba-tiba berubah

menjadi seirus. "Ibu hanya ingin memberitahu

bahwa.. bahwa... Ayahmu tidak datang kesini."

"Ibu.." kata Suho lirih, menahan air matanya yang

tiba-tiba ingin keluar.

Ayah Suho tidak akan datang. Karena ia benar-

benar tidak setuju tentang pernikahannya. Walau

begitu, Suho tetap berharap agar ayahnya mau

mengubah keputusannya. Dan ketika ayahnya benar-

benar berubah pikiran, Suho sebisa mungkin

berusaha agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Apakah dia disni?" tanya Suho mengubah topik

pembicaraan.

"Siapa? Kris?" Ibunya bertanya balik.

"Iya" Kata Suho sambil tersenyum lebar ketika

mendengar ibunya menyebut Kris.

Pernikahannya berjalan pelan di ball room

tersebut, dan ketika Suho berjalan, seluruh tamu

tersenyum untuknya. Kris yang berdiri di ujung

terlihat sangat tampan dan Suho merasa jantungnya

berhenti sesaat. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia sangat

beruntung dapat menikahi Kris. Pria itu sangat

mencintainya dan ia juga sangat sangat

mencintainya.

Setelah keduanya mengucapkan janji dan bertukar

cincin, lalu berciuman, mereka bergandengan tangan

sambil berjalan keluar dimana sebuah mobil putih

menunggu mereka.

"Jaga dirimu, Suho. Ibu menyayangimu." Kata Suho

menangis bahagia.

"Kau juga, bu. Aku juga menyayangimu." Jawab Suho.

"Aku pasti akan menjaganya, Ms. Kim" kata Kris

yang berdiri dibelakang Suho.

"Aku mempercayaimu Kris." Ibu Suho tersenyum

pada menantunya itu.

Setelah benar-benar mengucapkan selamat tinggal,

keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju pergi ke

rumah baru mereka.

"Rumahnya, benar-benar indah." Suho tersenyum

senang sambil berlari di sekitar halaman.

"Bukan hanya ini." Kris tersenyum sambil memeluk

Suho yang masih berlari.

"Mhm?" tanya Suho tersenyum malu.

"Ingin pergi melihat kamar kita berdua?" tanya

Kris. Ia tertawa ketika melihat wajah Suho yang

memerah.

"Uh.. uh, baiklah." Kata Suho akhirnya.

kamar mereka bisa dibilang luas dengan nuansa

biru putih. Tempat tidur berwarna biru laut.

Memebuat Suho tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak

menatap ke sekeliling, menatap apa saja yang ada

disana.

"Apa ini bagus?" tanya Kris sambil memandang

wajah Suho yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Sangat cantik." Suho merasa terpukaku.

"Tidak secantik dirimu." Kris memeluk bahu Suho.

Suho terpekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kris memeluk

dirinya.

"Haha.. Ada yang salah?" kris bertanya ingin tahu

melihat wajah gugup Suho yang etrlihat sangat

manis.

"Ti.. tidak ada."

"Kau yakin?"

"yeah."

"Okay, kukira kau tidak akan tahu aku ingin

melakukan ini ." Kris berkata lalu mencium Suho

dalam.

Ketika ciumannya berhenti, Kris sadar betapa

merahnya wajah Suho sekarang. Kris segera

menggendong Suho dan mendudukkannya di tempat

tidur dengan perlahan.

"Apa kau gugup?" Kris berbisik di telinga Suho

sambil menampilkan smirk.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin meminta itu ?" Suho

bertanya sedikit panik.

"Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu, jangan gugup... Aku tidak akan

menyakitimu. Aku berjanji akan berada di

sampingmu selamanya. Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Setelah itu, Kris kembali mencium Suho lembut dan

menggenggam tangan istrinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Suho berbisik sambil

tersenyum cerah. "Aku mempercayaimu, Kris."

"Aku bahagia mendengarnya." Kris menjawab sambil

memandang Suho. Ia merasa apa yang ia inginkan

sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Huwahh~ mian ngilang tiba-tiba lamaaaaaaaaaa...

tapi sekarang saya tinggal menunggu pengumuman

UN, setelah itu tes masuk SMA dan kembali ke

kesibukkan semula. Dan sebulan ini saya usahakan

rajin update –kalau laptop sudah sembuh-. Karena

itu saya minta do'anya agar bisa terus update

sebelum benar-benar hilang tanpa jejak lagi. maaf

juga untuk segala typo yang ada, karena saya ketik

langsung post tanpa edit XD


	4. Chapter 4

Title : With Open Arms

Author : JuneKyu

Cast : Suho – EXO

Kris – EXO

Other member of EXO (As KrisHo

child)

Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort

Rated : T

Original Story : story/view/633160/with-

open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

Part 4 : Gone

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kris's Flashback (Continuation)

2 Months After The Wedding

.

.

.

"Suho! Dimana dasiku?" Kris bertanya dari atas

tangga, tampak terburu-buru untuk segera

berangkat.

"Diatas tempat tidur!" Suho berteriak dari dapur

karena dia sedang membuat sarapan.

Kris lalu turun sambil membetulkan pakaiannya,

dan Suho terkikik.

"Ah, Kris.. haha.. Kenapa kau tidak pernah benar

memakai itu?" Suho tertawa.

" Well¸ apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu?" Kris

bertanya ketika Suho membantunya.

"Sarapannya akan siap sebentar lagi." Suho

memberitahu sambil mendorong Kris untuk duduk.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu?" tanya Suho yang

terlihat sibuk memotong buah.

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit

bermasalah dengan.. Ouch!"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas

di tangannya, melihat jari Suho berdarah. Segera ia

berdiri dan mengambil tissue untuk menghentikan

darah yang keluar.

"Maaf.." Suho berkata pelan, seolah ingin menangis.

"Jangan khawatir. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Kris

meyakinkan Suho, lalu mencium puncak kepala pria

manis berambut hitam itu.

"Selamanya aku akan tetap ceroboh." Entah kenapa

Suho malah menangis, bukannya merasa tenang. Kris

mengusap air mata yang turun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak. Bukan. Sebenarnya kau bukan orang paling

ceroboh yang kutahu."

Suho mulai tertawa lagi.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Kris ingin

tahu.

"Hahaha, bukankah memang aku satu-satunya orang

yang kau kenal?" Suho tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau menyebutku seseorang yang antisosial."

Mata Kris membesar.

"Hmm, aku tidak menyebutmu seseorang yang

bersosialisasi."

"Haha.. sangat lucu."

"Oh? Maksudmu aku? Haha ya, aku memang lucu."

keduanya tertawa, dan Kris selesai menggantikan

Suho menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah makan dan

memastikan bahwa tangan Suho baik-baik saja, Kris

berangkat. Tak lupa mencium pria manis mungilnya

itu terlebih dahulu.

Setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Kris pergi bekerja

sangat pagi dan Suho berada dirumah sendirian

menonton TV dan memebrsihkan rumah. Walau

begitu, sebenarnya Kris juga khawatir membiarkan

Suho sendirian di rumah besar itu seharian.

"Apa kau ingin aku membelikanmu seekor kucing?"

Tanya Kris suatu malam ketika mereka berdua

sedang menonton film horror, dan Suho hanya

menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris.

Kris tersenyum menlihat Suho yang ketakukan.

"Mengapa kau harus menonton film horror?" tanya

Suho masih sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di

dada Kris.

"Kau bilang kau akan menontonnya."

"Aku tidak tahu filmnya akan semenakutkan ini...

dan bagaimana dengan kucingnya?" Akhirnya Suho

merespon. Ia memandang wajah Kris dan

mengacuhkan TV di depannya.

"Aku bertanya jika kau menginginkan seekor kucing..

kau tahu, aku mungkin akan sering terlambat

pulang karena perusahaan kadang membutuhkan

bantuan tiba-tiba."

"Hmm.." Suho terlarut dalam pikirannya.

"Atau mungkin seekor anjing?" Kris memberi saran

yang lain.

"Aku ingin..." Suho berkata sambil menggigit

bibirnya gugup.

"Kau ingin..?"

Suho melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kris dan

memandang Kris lebih intens.

"Aku ingin bayi..."

.

.

.

2-3 Weeks Later

"Ya, aku disini." Kata Suho setelah mengangkat

ponselnya yang daritadi berdering.

"Ah, benarkah?" jawab Kris dari seberang.

"Mhm.."

"Hey, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa pergi

sekarang. Tapi aku janji akan pulang besok."

"Jangan khawatir, manfaatkan waktumu. Oh Ya

Tuhan, aku sangat gugup." Kata Suho sambil

memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga sebelah kiri.

"Tenanglah. Dan jangan buat keputusan mendadak."

Kris tertawa membayangkan wajah Suho saat ini. Ia

tahu Suho adalah sesorang yang emosinya berubah-

ubah.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergui sekarang. Aku

mencintaimu. Dan, terima kasih Kris."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau

berterimakasih padaku?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Karena sudah mengijinkanku melakukan ini. Okay,

daahh~ aku mencintaimu." Kata Suho lalu

memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Hari ini rasanya berjalan sangat lambat dan Kris

mulai merasa gugup dengan apa yang Suho lakukan

sekarang.

'Aku harus meneleponnya' pikirnya. Ia mengambil

ponselnya, tetapi sekretaris masuk menyerahkan

tumpukan kertas yang harus dikerjakan.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk

bekerja, akhirnya Kris bisa pulang malam ini, tapi

sebelumnya, ia pergi mencari makan malam untuk

Suho dan dirinya.

Dan ia merasa sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar

suara tawa dari dalam. Karena itu ia segera

membuka pintu.

"Ah, dia disini." Kris mendengar suara Suho yang

terlihat senang dari ruang keluarga.

Kris segera melepas sepatunya dan segera menemui

Suho yang sudah memasang senyum lebarnya.

"Kita harus bicara." Suho memberitahunya.

"Tentang apa? Apa kau sudah menemukan satu.."

Tanya Kris sambil tersenyum membalas istrinya .

" Well..." suho tiba-tiba terbatuk gugup. "Aku

tidak bilang hanya satu..."

Luhan, Kai, Chanyeol, Lay, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chen,

Xiumin, D.O, dan Tao. Mereka duduk rapi di ruang

keluarga, gugup sambil tersenyum ke arah Kris.

"Jangan marah.." Suho berkata sebelum Kris

melangkah lebih dekat.

Sekarang Kris tahu apa maksud Suho.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang Kris katakan.

"Bukankah mereka sangat lucu?" Suho berlari dan

memeluk tangan Kris sambil menunjukkan puppy

eyesnya.

"yeah.. Berapa.. Berapa umur kalian semau?" tanya

Kris ingin tahu.

Mereka menjawab serempak, antara umur 15-16

tahun, dan Kris hanya mengangguk. Ia masih shock.

"Bisakah kita bicara berdua, Suho?" Kris berusaha

setenang mungkin.

"Mhmm.." kata Suho lalu meninggalkan mereka dan

mengikuti Kris ke dapur.

"Jumlah mereka, 10.." Kris berbisik memandang

Suho.

Suho menggigit bibirnya dan mencoba menebak

apakah Kris terlihat senang. Akhirnya, hampir satu

jam mereka berdiskusi dan Kris setuju untuk

merawat anak-anak itu.

"Yay! Terima kasih Kris." Suho tersenyum lebar

dan Kris tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk ikut

tersenyum juga.

'Jadi, ia tidak akan kesepian lagi.' Kris berharap

semoga ini bukan ide yang buruk.

Keduanya berjalan kembali ke ruang keluarga dan

melihat anak-anak yang memandang ke arah

mereka menunggu jawaban.

"Jadi anak-anak..." Suho memulai dengan senyum

lebarnya. "Kris setuju kalian tinggal disini."

anak-anak tersenyum senang dan berterima kasih

pada Kris yang tersenyum kembali untuk mereka.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk anak-anak

memanggil Kris 'Dad' dan Suho 'Mom'. Awalnya Kris

memang merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu,

tapi selang waktu berjalan kemudian, ia mulai

terbiasa.

.

.

.

1 ½ Years After The Wedding

Kris mulai lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Banyak

pemegang saham yang ingin bekerja sama dengannya.

Bisa dihitung berapa kali Kris pulang dan tidur di

rumah. Suho juga terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus

kesepuluh anaknya.

Terkadang, Kris dan Suho sering beradu argumen

tentang Kris yang sibuk dan tidak pernah

menyempatkan waktu untuk mereka di rumah. Dan

segalanya selalu berakhir dengan air mata yang

turun di pipi Suho dan Kris yang meminta maaf

pada Suho. Lalu terakhir, mereka akan berpelukkan

dan tertidur.

Sekian hari berlalu, Kris merasa malas pulang ke

rumah. Ia tidak menyalahkan anak-anak dan tentu

saja ia juga tidak menyalahkan Suho. Hanya saja,

Kris merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Suatu hari, ketika ia mengantarkan obat ke sekolah

Tao, ia menabrak seorang gadis. Rambbutnya

berwarna coklat tua dan dari pandangan matanya

ke Kris, terlihat bahwa gadis itu tertarik padanya.

Kris juga mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu

masih anak sekolah dan semuanya dimulai.

Segalanya dimulai tanpa Kris menyadarinya. Dari ia

yang sering mengantarkan barang yang tertinggal

ke sekolah anak-anaknya. Luhan dan Chen yang

selalu lupa. Mereka akhirnya sering bertemu.

Gadis itu bernama Narae. Dan Kris tahu bahwa

gadis itu adalah teman anak-anaknya. Mereka

bertemu di tangga sekolah, saling memandang.

Kemudian entah siapa yang mengajak, mereka pergi

ke UKS bersama.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, gadis itu mendorong Kris

ke tembok dan mencium Kris. Lalu ditengah ciuman,

mereka mendengar seseorang datang.

"Oh, kalian disini." Lay tersenyum menatap Narae

kemudian menariknya pergi.

Kris masih diam terpaku sebelum menyadari apa

yang terjadi. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar bahwa ia

berada dalam masalah.

Setelah beberapa minggu mengacuhkan Narae, Kris

justru bertemu dengannya lagi di sebuah hotel

mewah. Dan mereka justru menyewa kamar dan

menghabiskan malam disana. Ketika Kris bangun, ia

sadar apa yang ia lakukan salah dan tentu sangat

mengecewakan Suho jika ia tahu. Kris tidak bisa

membayangkan apa jadinya ia jika kehilnangan orang

yang ia cintai.

'Seberapa sakit yang Suho rasakan? Bagaimana

dengan anak-anak?' Kris terus berfikir sebelum

akhirnya menyadari bahwa Narae sudah bangun.

Namun tanpa sadra, terlarut dalam pikirannya, ia

mendekatkan wajahnya pada Narae dan menciumnya.

Tapi sekarang.. Hanya sekarang...

Lupakan bahwa aku sudah menikah..

TBC..

Oke, bagaimana dengan ini? Lagi-lagi saya ketik

langsung post tanpa saya edit dan baca ulang. Apa

ada kesalahan? Katakan di kotak review. Terima

kasih.. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Title : With Open Arms

Author : JuneKyu

Cast : Suho – EXO

Kris – EXO

Other member of EXO (As KrisHo

child)

Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort

Rated : T

Original Story : story/view/633160/with-

open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

Part 5 : It's Cold

End Of Flashback

"Aku minta maaf. Karena aku tidak

tahu bahwa aku akan mencintai

ayahmu lebih dalam lagi."

Kai POV

'Kenapa? Apa Dad melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?'

Kai berpikir sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Kai."

'Mengapa tadi Mom berkata seperti itu?'

"Kai!"

"Apa?!" Kai menoleh dan melihat Luhan yang

berdiri di samping mejanya dengan mata yang

melebar. "Maafkan aku.. Maksudku, ya?" tanya Kai

ulang dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan, lalu berkata bahwa

mereka semua khawatir dengan Kai. Karena sejak

kelas dimulai, Kai hanya memandang keluar jendela.

Kai meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia baik-baik saja,

hanya ada beberapa hal yang menjadi pikiran.

"Ah, baiklah Kai. Kami akan meninggalkanmu sendiri

supaya kau bisa berfikir." Kata Luhan lalu

mengikuti Xiumin yang sudah berjalan keluar

terlebih dahulu bersama yang lain.

'Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi' pikir Kai lagi lalu

bangkit dari kursinya: merapikan buku, lalu

membawa tasnya.

"Ah, kau masih disini rupanya." Kai mendengar

seseorang –sepertinya- bicara padanya. Ia berbalik

lalu melihat Narae berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar

kepadanya.

"Oh, hai. Ada apa?" tanya Kai balas tersenyum.

"Tidak begitu penting sebenarnya.. Aku hanya ingin

menanyakan sesuatu padamu."kata Narae sambil

menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah, tentu. Apa?" tanya Kai ingin tahu.

Narae menyingkirkan poni yang jatuh ke wajahnya,

dan tersenyum lagi.

"Aku ingin tahu.. Apa kau ingin pergi denganku ke

suatu tempat hari ini?"

Kris menatap Narae terkejut, tidak tahu harus

merespon seperti apa. Walau begitu, ia tidak dapat

menahan agar senyum lebarnya tidak terpampang.

"Tentu!" nada suara Kai terdengar bahagia.

"Ah, benarkah?! Okay, kalau begitu tunggu aku

sebentar. Aku akan mengambil tasku dan bertemu

denganmu di luar." Narae segera berlalri ke dalam

kelas.

'Ya Tuhan..' Kai tersenyum lebar. 'Aku perlu

memberitahu Luhan! Dia pasti terkejut'. Kai

mengambil ponselnya, lalu mulai menulis pesan

untuk Luhan.

Kai 3:20 pm

Luhan, kau pasti tidak akan percaya

dengan siapa aku pergi hari ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan membalas.

Luhan 3:21 pm

Ah, hyung. Siapa itu? Apa Sehun?

Kai 3:22 pm

Berhentilah bercanda Luhan... Park

Narae memintaku untuk pergi

dengannya hrai ini ;)

Luhan 3:23

AH, BENARKAH?! Tapi kalau begitu,

Sehun pulang dengan siapa hari

ini?... kekeke hanya bercanda :)

Kai 3:24

Aishh, kau ini. Serius. Asih... Aku

tidak akan lama. Beritahu Mom.

Wajah Kai tiba-tiba berubah kalem ketika

menyadari bahwa gadis berambut cokelat tua itu

sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Siap?" tanya Narae.

"Siap." Kai menjawab balik, tidak tahu bahwa ia

pasti akan menyesali keputusannya nanti.

.

.

.

" Mom, kami pulang!" Suho mendengar suara D.O

dari pintu masuk. Ia segera mengeringkan tangannya

lalu berjalan keluar dapur.

"Bagaimana harimu, anak-anak.?"tanyanya, sambil

memandang anak-anak yang meletakkan tasnya di

lantai kemudian mulai bermain saling mendorong.

"Sangat bagusss.." Baekhyun menjawab senang.

"Aku senang kalau begitu." Suho tersenyum ke arah

mereka. "Cepatlah berganti pakaian dan cuci tangan

kemudian ayao makan siang."

"Okay.." semuanya menjawab kompak dan berlomba

menaikki tangga.

Tapi Luhan tetap berdiri dibelakang Suho sambil

bertanya apa Suho butuh bantuan.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu." Suho memerintahnya.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, Mom. Kai tidak akan makan

siang di rumah. Ia pergi keluar dengan Narae, tapi

ia pasti akan pulang jika saatnya makan malam."

Kata Luhan sebelum berbalik pergi.

'Park Narae?' Suho berpikir bahwa rasanya ia tidak

asing dengan nama iitu. 'Ah, Narae!' dia akhirnya

ingat seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang sering

datang kemari. Ia belum mempunyai kekasih, karena

itu Suho berdo'a semoga Kai beruntung karena

Narae mau mengajaknya kencan.

"Kai, fighting!" Ia berbisik menyemangati Kai,

kemudian menyalakan kompor.

Setelah makan siang, anak-anak segera mengerjakan

PR mereka. Dan tentu saja Suho membantu mereka.

"Ini ditulis seperti ini." Suho memberi tahu Luhan

cara menulis yang baik. Ia mencoba sebisaa mungkin

menjelaskan yang terbaik kepada anak China itu.

Terasa sedikit sulit Suho ketika anak-anak datang

pertama kali. Alasannya karena mereka yang bukan

berasal Korea masih bicara dengan bahasa China.

Tapi sebisa mungkin Suho mengajjarkan mereka

dengan baik.

"Ah! Aku mengerti sekarang, Mom !" Luhan

terlihat senang.

"Bagus. Itu Luhanku." Suho tersenyum lebar.

"Aku lapar." Kata Lay tiba-tiba sambil mengelus

perutnya.

"Kita baru saja makan, Lay." Chen tertawa.

"Aku mudah lapar." Lay protes.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu." Suho berdiri

dari posisi duduknya disebelah Luhan.

"Tidak usah, Mom . Tak apa. Aku akan

membuatnya sendiri." Lay segera berdiri dan pergi

ke dapur.

"Baiklahh.. Kau yakin?" Suho memastikan.

"Mhmm.." jawab Lay dari dapur.

Akhirnya, setelah anak-anak selesai dengan PR-

nya, mereka bermain games. Dan waktu itu Suho

gunakan untuk duduk bersantai di sofa dimana

Xiumin duduk. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya hingga

tertidur. Hal terakhir yang ia pikirkan sebelum

jatuh kedalam mimpinya adalah Kris. Karena

sepintar apapun ia bertingkah ketika pertama kali

kencan, Kris terlihat dapat memutuskan hubungan

dengan mudah. Dan Suho sangat tahu hal ini.

.

.

.

Park Narae benar-benar orang yang mengasyikkan,

melebihi bayangannya selama ini. Pertama, mereka

pergi belanja, dan saat itulah Kai tertawa ketika

melihat Narae berlari seperti anak kecil. Kemudian,

mereka makan siang di sebuah restauran terdekat

sambil bicara banyak hal tentang sekolah dan

lainnya.

Narae bercerita pada Kai jika ia sedang tertarik

dengan seseorang dan itu membuat Kai kecewa.

Tapi kemudian ia merasa tidak keberatan jika

Narae menganggapnya teman. Hanya saja, Narae

terus saja bercerita tentang betapa

mengagumkannya kekasihnya itu. Membuat Kai

merasa sedikit kesal lama-lama.

" Dia tidak begitu baik, tapi ada sesuatu yang

membuatku tertarik padanya.. Aku akan melakukan

apapun agar bisa berada disampingnya. Apapun..."

kata Narae sambil tersenyum pada Kai, entah

senyum yang keberapa.

"Dimana ia sekolah?" tanya Kai penasaran.

Senyum di wajah Narae tiba-tiba menghilang.

" Dia sudah tidak sekolah lagi." Narae terlihat

gugup.

"Dia keluar sekolah?"

"Tidak!"

"Ah..."

"Maafkan aku.. Dia bukannya keluar dari sekolah.

Maksduku, dia sudah bekerja."

"Oh.. Oh, ya ya." Kai menatap lantai, mencoba

menetralkan suasana. Narae lalu bangun dari

duduknya membuat Kai bertanya kemana ia pergi.

"Aku akan kembali. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

Kata Narae sebelum meninggalkannya.

'Uhh, ini terasa aneh' pikir Kai. Ia mencoba

mengacuhkan kesendiriannya.

2 menit kemudian, Kai mendengar sesuatu berbunyi.

Setelah menyingkirkan lap makan di meja, ia

melihat ponsel milik Narae.

'Mungkin orang tuanya.' Kai berpikir, mungkin ia

bisa mengangkatnya? Tapi ia merasa tak sopan.

ponsel itu terus saja berdering dan Kai sudah tidak

sabar lagi. Ia mengambil ponsel Narae lalu melihat

tidak ada nama disana. Hanya sebuah nomor. Tapi

Kai merasa nomor itu tak asing baginya.

'Aku yakin.. Aku pernah melihat nomor ini

sebelumnya.'

ponsel itu akhirnya berhenti berbunyi, tapi sebuah

pesan baru datang. Dengan nomor yang sama.

Mengapa kau pergi ketika aku

menjemputmu? Apa kau masih marah

soal kemarin?

"Apa?" Kai berbisik tertahan. Ia khawatir dengan

apa yang terjadi. Nare sedang bertengkar dengan

kekasihnya dan ia malah bersamanya sekarang.

ponsel itu akhirnya mulai berdering lagi. Membuat

Kai kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkannya ke

lantai. Dengan segera, ia menggeser layarnya dan

meletakkan ponsel Narae di telinganya. Ia menunggu

sebentar hingga sebuah suara terdengar dari

seberang sana.

"Narae, lama sekali kau menjawab teleponku?! Aku

sudah berusaha bicara denganmu sejak hari itu, tapi

mengapa hanya voicemail? Dengarkan aku, kuharap

kau tidak melakukan apapun. Jika kau mencoba

mengatakan apapun pada Suho atau anak-anak, aku

akan membuatmu hidupmu menjadi lebih buruk"

Keheningan tercipta, lalu pria di seberang sana

mulai bicara lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah hanya

karena tidur denganmu. Aku mungkin akan

kehilangan Suho dan anak-anak, tapi aku ingin kau

saja yang menghilang. Narae, mengapa kau tak

menjawab?"

"Ketika aku mengatakan tinggalkan, maka kau harus

meninggalkannya." Tiba-tiba Narae datang dan

mengambil ponsel ditangan Kai.

"Huh?"

"Aku sadar bahwa aku kehilangan lebih banyak dari

yang kau bayangkan. Tapi suatu kebanggaan bagiku

melihatmu lebih dahulu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Katakan saja.. Kau akan kehilangan semua hal yang

sudah kau jaga, dan kau akan kembali padaku."

Katanya Lalu tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong Kris,

istrimu merawat anak-anaknya dengan baik. Kai

terlihat tahu bagaimana cara mengontrol

amarahnya."

Tepat Narae selesai bicara, sambungan telepon

diputus.

Narae berdiri disana sambil menyeringai mengingat

wajah Kai yang terlihat sedih ketika mendengar

pembicaraannya. Ketika Kai berdiri dan berjalan

pergi, Narae tahu Kai akan menolak jika ia berkata

akan menjelaskan. Air mata jatuh di pipi Kai, dan

ia segera berlari meninggalkan Narae.

'Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Kris menjadi

milikku' Narae tersenyum lalu mengambil tasnya

dan berjalan pulang. Pikirannya kembali ketika

pertama kali ia melihat Suho, ia merasa Suho

benar-benar tak sebanding dengan Kris. Kris lebih

baik, dan Narae tahu bahwa ia akan bersamanya,

bukan bersama seseorang yang menyedihkan seperti

Suho.

.

.

.

Kris menurunkan letak ponsel dari telinganya

perlahan. Takut dengan apa yang Narae katakan

barusan.

Kai terlihat tahu bagaimana cara

mengontrol amarahnya.

Ia segera melihat buku kontaknya hingga menemukan

nomor Kai.

Ponsel Kai mati dan ia tetap mengirimi voicemail.

Kris mulai merasa khawatir dan ia mencoba lagi.

Akhirnya, ia mencoba menelepon Luhan untuk

mengetahu apa yang terjadi.

"Halo? Dad. " Luhan mengangkatnya ketika ia

sudah menelepon untuk yang kedua.

"Hey.. apa Kai sudah pulang?"

"Kai? Belum. Dia sedang keluar bersama Narae

sekarang." Kris merasa udara disekitarnya menjadi

panas hingga ia merasa sesak.

"Na-Narae?" Kris bertanya sambil sedikit berharap

bahwa apa yang didengarnya itu salah.

"Ya.. Oh, apa kau ingin bicara dengan Mom?"

tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Tidak.. Tak apa. Sampai jumpa." Kris tidak ingin

bicara dengan Suho sekarang.

"Baiklah. Daaahh~" Kata Luhan lalu mematikan

sambungan telepon.

'Dimana Kai sekarang' Kris khawatir. Ia segera

mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobilnya. Lalu ia

berlari keluar ruangannya menuju elevator.

Rasanya begitu lambat bergerak. Setelah pintu

metal itu terbuka, Kris berlari lagi keluar. Dan

tiba-tiba menyesal tidak membawa mantelnya.

Udara malam benar-benar terasa dingin.

"Sial" ia mengumpat lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri

agar tetap hangat. Segera ia menuju ke tempat

mobilnya diparkir.

Flashback

"Udaranya mulai dingin." Kata Suho

ketika mereka berdua berjalan

beriringan. Hampir mendekati natal

dan itu artinya hubungan mereka

sudah berjalan selama satu tahun.

"Tanganmu hangat." Kata Kris

sembari menggenggam tangan Suho.

"Tanganmu dingin." Kata Suho lalu

tertawa.

"Hahaha... lucu."

"Aku? Ah, benar aku memang ..."

"Ya, aku tahu kau lucu." Kris

memotong perkataan Suho. Kata-kata

yang sering Suho ucapkan. Karena itu

Kris ingat.

"Ah, lihat" Suho tiba-tiba berhenti

berjalan dan melihat sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Kris ingin tahu.

"Pohon natal." Suho tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Kris

lagi begitu melihat senyum

ketertarikan Suho. "Ayo pergi." kris

tertawa.

Setelah sampai di pohon itu, mereka

duduk di bangku taman. Suho lalu

mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mebuatkanmu sesuatu." Suho

tersenyum malu.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Tutup matamu"

Kris langsung menutup matanya dan

merasakan sesuatu melingkar di

lehernya.

"Kau sudah bisa membuka matamu

sekarang." Kata Suho. Kemudian Kris

membuka matanya. Dan melihat syal

hitam melingkar di lehernya. Juga

sarung tangan yang senada di

depannya.

"Kau membuatnya?" Kris terlihat

terkejut.

"Mhm.. Kau suka?"

"Aku suka."

"Awalnya aku berfikir yang lain, tapi

aku merubahnya."

"Menagapa kau merubahnya?" Kris

ingin tahu.

"Well, karena sudah mulai bersalju

dan tanganmu selalu dingin aku

berfikir mungkin lebih baik

membuatkanmu sesuatu yang bisa

menghangatkanmu." Suho tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Suho." Kris berusaha

agar tidak menangis.

tidak ada seorang-pun yang peduli

padanya. Orang tuanya lebih peduli

tentang perusahaan daripada

kehidupan anaknya. Ia merasa tidak

dipedulikan.

"Terima kasih." Kris berbisik lagi, dan

akhirnya ia tak bisa mengontrol air

matanya terlalu lama.

"Kau menangis?" Suho khawatir. "Apa

kau sedang merasa buruk? Atau

mungkin kau tidak sudka hadiahnya?"

"Bukan.. bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku sudah tidak merasa kedinginan

lagi." Kris menatap Suho yang

tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sebelum

setets air mata jatuh lagi dari

matanya.

Flashback End

"Sial! Dimana mobilku?" Kris mondar-mandir

mencari mobilnya.

"Pak, ada seseorang yang menunggumu." Seorang

satpam mendekati Kris.

"Siapa?" tanya Kris yang entah mengapa merasa

takut.

satpam itu menyingkir, dan Kris membeku.

"Kita harus bicara." Kai berjalan keluar dari balik

satpam itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

TBC

hufthhh, rasanya makin berat aja. Kadang saya

merasa bingung bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saya

hilang tanpa jejak lagi dan menelantarkan ff ini

lagi? Segalanya sedang tidak pasti sekarang. Dan

tiba-tiba saya ingin minta maaf~


	6. Chapter 6

Title : With Open Arms

Author : JuneKyu

Cast : Suho – EXO

Kris – EXO

Other member of EXO (As KrisHo

child)

Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort

Rated : T

Original Story : story/view/633160/with-

open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

Part 6 : Until Whenever

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kai benar-benar terlambat dan hal itu membuat

Suho khawatir karena ia tidak juga pulang.

"Apa kau sudah meneleponnya.?" Suho bertanya pada

Luhan yang menjawabnya dengan anggukkan.

"Tapi ia tidak menjawabnya."

"Aish.. dimana anak itu sekarang." Suho menggigit

bibir bawahnya.

"Apa kau ingin agar kami mencarinya.?" Lay

menawarkan.

"Tidak.. Tidak usah, jangan khawatir. Kalian harus

tidur sekarang karena besok masih sekolah."

"Kau yakin.?" Chen mencoba meyakinkan.

"Mhmm.. Tidurlah." Suho mengulangi perintahnya,

melihat Xiumin yang sudah kesulitan

mempertahankan matanya agar tetap terbuka.

Setelah yakin anak-anaknya tertidur, Suho segera

mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Kris.

Sayangnya Kris tidak juga menjawab hingga habislah

kesabaran Suho

'Apa aku harus memanggil polisi.?' Suho bingung dan

mencoba menghubungi Kris lagi. Tapi justru

tersambung lagi dengan voicemail entah untuk

yang keberapa kali.

" Mom, dia belum juga pulang.?" Tao bertanya

sambil menuruni anak tangga.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur.?" Suho bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." jawab Tao. "Dia belum

pulang, benar kan.?" Ulang Tao.

"Tidak.. tapi apa kau keberatan jika tetap bangun

menunggu rumah sementara Mom akan pergi

mencari ayahmu.?"

Tao mengangguk setuju untuk tetap bangun hingga

Kai pulang. Suho segera pergi berharap Kris bisa

menolongnya menemukan Kai.

.

.

.

"Kau belum makan apapun." Kris mengomentari Kai

yang sedari tadi belum menyentuh makanan di

piringnya sejak mereka berdua tiba di restaurant

seberang kantor.

"Aku tidak lapar." Kata Kai lalu ia menatap Kris.

"Ada yang salah.?"

"Kupikir, harusnya kau yang menjelaskan sesuatu

padaku." Jawab Kai dingin.

"Apa mak-"

"Dan tolong jangan bertingkah seolah kau tidak

tahu apa-apa." Kai berdesis.

"Kai, lihat aku. Apapun yang kau pikirkan sekarang,

semuanya salah." Kris berusaha mengetahui

perasaan Kai. Terlihat dari wajahnya ada gurat

kemarahan bercampur dengan kekecewaan.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha menyangkal segalanya di

depanku.!?" Kai berucap keras. Ia mulai terlihat

marah.

"Aku sedang tidak berusaha menyangkal apapun.

Tapi kau harus dengarkan aku."

"Aku tidak peduli alasan apapun tentang kau yang

menyelingkuhi Mom. Kau dan Narae benar-benar

sialan. Tapi kau harus tahu, bahwa aku akan

memberitahu Mom nanti secara pribadi ketika

aku sampai rumah."

Kris merasa seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang.

"Kau tidak bisa memberitahunya."

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuktikan. Lihat aku." Kata

Kai seraya berdiri.

Kris dengan cepat ikut berdiri dan menarik Kai

agar kembali duduk. Tak peduli dengan tatapan

tajam Kai ke arahnya serta tangan Kai yang

mengepal siap memukulnya.

"Kau tidak boleh memberitahunya atau ia akan

jatuh nanti." Kris berusaha untuk tenang.

" Mom tidak selemah yang kau kira."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu.? Bagaimana kau bisa

tahu kalau ia tidak akan histeris setelah kau

memberitahunya.?" Kris berusaha meyakinkan Kai.

"Dia tidak akan-"

"Dan bagaimana jika dia akan benar-benar

histeris.? Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya.?

Apa kau mau melihat hidupnya yang bisa saja

hancur setelah kau memberitahukannya.?"

"Mengapa kau harus menjadi orang yang egois.? Apa

kau benar-benar mencintai Mom atau semuanya

hanya kau anggap permainan.?" Sekarang Kai

terlihat sakit.

"Aku... aku mencintainya."

"Lalu kenapa.!?" Kai berteriak membuat semua

orang yang berada disana menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kai, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kujelaskan

padamu. Tapi jika kau memberitahu Suho-"

"Apa.? Kau akan menghancurkan hidupku seperti apa

yang akan kau lakukan pada Narae.?"

"Bukan. Jika kau memberitahunya, maka ia akan

jatuh."

"Jika saja tidak ada banyak orang disini, aku

benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Kai lalu segera

melangkah pergi dengan kemarahan yang membuncah.

Kris segera meninggalkan uang di meja dan berlari

menyusul Kai.

"Kai tunggu." Kris memohon agar Kai berhenti.

"Sialan kau.!" Kai berdesis lagi dan berbalik

menghadap Kris.

"Dengarkan aku-" Kris hendak memulai tapi

kemudian ia terhenti ketika melihat seseorang

berdiri sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua

dengan mata yang membelalak lebar. Kai mengikuti

arah pandang Kris, heran mengapa Kris tidak

melanjutkan prrkataannya.

" Mom. " Nafas Kai tercekat, juga ingin tahu apa

saja yang ibunya dengar dari percakapan dengan

Kris tadi.

Suho POV

"Dia tidak disini.?" Tanyaku pada Security yang

menjaga kantor Kris.

"Dia pergi dengan anaknya beberapa saat lalu. Aku

yakin mereka pergi ke restaurant diseberang

kantor." Sang Security menjelaskan padaku.

Anak.? Ah, Kai.

Aku mengembuskan nafas lega. Tapi mengapa

satupun dari mereka tak ada yang mengabariku.?

Apa mereka tidak tahu rasanya aku ingin mati.

Awas saja mereka nanti!

Aku berterima kasih pada Security lalu berjalan

keluar gedung menuju restaurant di seberang. Tapi

langkahku terhenti ketika melihat 2 figur yang

kukenal.

"Ah! Kris! Ka-" sapaanku terhenti ketika melihat

mereka seperti sedang berargumen. Aku sedikit

shock ketika mendengar Kai yang mengumpat pada

Kris. Apa yang sedang terjadi.?

"Dengarkan aku-" kudengar Kris yang hendak

bicara tapi matanya lebih dulu menangkapku yang

berdiri tegang.

Kai lalu mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan akhirnya

juga melihatku.

" Mom." sepertinya ia tak peecaya aku tiba-tiba

berdiri disini.

"Apa... Apa yang terjadi.?" Tanyaku memastikan.

Keduanya malah diam. Tidak ada yang ingin

menjawab sepertinya.

"Mengapa kau ada disini Suho.?" Tanya Kris. Aku

menatap Kris bingung.

"Aku sedang mencari Kai karena ia tidak juga

pulang. Aku meneleponmu berkali-kali tapi kau tak

menjawabnya."

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Kai yang setia menatap

ke bawah, menghindari kontak mata.

"Mengapa kalian seperri bertengkar.? Apa sesuatu

terjadi.?"

Kris memandang Kai sesaat membuatku yakin

mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Akhirnya Kai bersuara dan

menatapku.

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Ya kau berbohong. Aku tahu itu jika kau

menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan orang

lain." Aku menyipitkan mataku.

"Kami bertengkar karenaaa..." ucapan Kai

menggantung. Tapi setidaknya dia mau

memberitahu.

"Lanjutkan.." perintahku.

"Aku marah karena Dad tidak pernah memiliki

waktu untuk kita semua dirumah." Kata Kai sambil

menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aww Kai." Aku berbisik gemas. Lalu aku mendekat

meneluk Kai.

"Bisakah kita pulang.?"

"Tentu, sayang." Aku mengusak kepalanya.

Kris masih berdiri di tempatnya, terdiam. Aku

memberi kode padanya agar meneleponku nanti.

Akhirnya aku dan Kai pulang ke rumah. Selama

perjalanan ia hanya diam. Aku curiga apa benar

hanya alasan itu yang membuatnya bertengkar

dengan Kris. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku percaya.

.

.

.

Kira-kira 2 minggu kemudian, Suho baru sadar jika

Kai berubah. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin bicara

dengan siapapun, termasuk Luhan. Setiap ada yang

bertanya, hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan atau

gelengan. Aetelah itu Kai kembali fokus pada

aktivitas yang ia lakukan.

Dan Suho juga menyadari jika Kris sekarang lebih

sering pulang ke rumah. Mungkin itu karena anak-

anak.

Suatu hari, Suho merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia

memergoki Kai yang menatap Kris tajam penuh

amarah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kalian

berdua.?" Tanya Suho ketika sedang bersama Kris

sendirian di kamar.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kris. Ia hendak mandi.

"Kris, jangan berbohong padaku..."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau tahu aku mempercayaimu kan.?"

"Iya, aku tahu." Kata Kris sebelum akhirnya

mendekati Suho dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Suatu hal yang sudah sangat lama tak dilakukannya.

.

.

.

Hari berganti, dan Kai samasekali tidak

menunjukkan perubahan apapun. Suho sudah mencoba

segala cara agar Kai mau bicara, tapi semuanya

sia-sia.

"Kami ingin pergi menonton film." Kata Luhan

mendatangi Suho yang sedang merapikan dapur.

"Baiklah." Suho tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Kami juga ingin Mom ikut." Kata Xiumin yang

menyusul dengan anak-anak lain. Ia berdiri

disamping Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi. Ada beberapa hal yang harus

kukerjakan." Jawab Suho. "Tapi, tetaplah

bersenang-senang. Kalian semua akan pergi kan.?"

lanjutnya.

Baekhyun dan Chen saling pandang tak nyaman.

Akhirnya D.O angkat bicara.

"Kai tidak ingin ikut." D.O meremas jaketnya

gelisah. Suho tampak terkejut.

"Dia tidak ingin pergi.?"

"Tidak." Sehun yang menjawab. "Kami semua sudah

berusaha mwmbujuknya, tapi dia malah mengacuhkan

kami. Aku ingin Kai-ku kembalii." Sehun merengek

di kalimat terakhir.

"Aku juga ingin Kai kembali." Luhan mengangguk.

"Dimana sia sekarang.?" Tanya Suho pada Chanyeol.

"Dia sedang mandi."

"Baiklah. Kalian semua pergilah bersenang-senang.

Aku akan dirumah bersama Kai.

Mereka tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak meninggalkan

Suho dan Kai di rumah. Tapi setelah Suho

meyakinkan semuanya baik-baik saja, akhirnya

mereka pergi juga

Sebentar kemudian, Kris pulang. Kris dan Suho lalu

duduk bersantai membicarakan hal apa yang akan

dilakukan dalam minggu ini.

"Ayahku datang ke kantor hari ini." Kata Kris

memberitahu seraya menyesap kopinya.

"Apa yang dia katakan.?" Suho bertanya ingin tahu.

"Sama saja seperti biasanya. Ia tetap ingin

memperluas cabang kantor ke China dan Jepang."

" Well, sebenarnya ayahku juga menelpon hari ini."

Suho mengingat benar percakapan cangung antara ia

dan ayahnya tadi siang.

"Apa dia masih membenciku.?" Tanya Kris.

"Tidak begitu. Dia bertanya bagaimana

pekerjaanmu. Juga bertanya apa yang anal-anak

lakukan.

"oh, itu sangat melegakan."

"Mhmm.. hey, pukul berapa sekarang.?"

Kris memeriksa jam tangannya. "7.36 pm." jawab

Kris lalu memandang Suho. Suho berdiri dan

mengerjaplan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.?" Tanya Kris.

"Showernya masih menyala." Kata Suho terkejut.

"Apa ada orang lain dirumah.? Bukankah anal-anak

pergi menonton film semua.?"

"Kai tetap berada dirumah. Dia tidak ingin pergi.

Kau tahu, sejak kalian berdua bertengkar, ia

mendadak berubah. Dia tidak mau bicara dan juga

tidak mau makan malam." Suho mentap Kris yang

terlihat tegang. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian

bicarakan.?"

"Kupikir, lebih baik kau memereksa apa Kai baik-

baik saja." Kris berkata lalu menyesap lagi kopinya.

Suho berdiri dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju

kamar mandi di lantai dua. Ia mengetuk pintu

beberapa kali menunggu jawaban dari Kai.

"Kai.? Kau tak apa-apa didalam.?" Tanyanya, tapi

yang terdengar hanya suara shower yang menyala.

"Kai, kau berada didalam terlalu lama." Suho

mengetuk pintunya lagi.

'Aisshh anak ini. Mengapa tidak mau menjawabku.?'

"Aku akan masuk. Bersiaplah." Kata Suho lagi lalu

membuka pintu perlahan.

Awalnya, ia tidak bisa melihat apapaun karena uap

yang memenuhi ruangan. Tapi ketika melihat ke

lantai marmer, ada percikan-percikan berwarna

merah disana. Dimana-mana.

"Apa ini..." Suho berbisik.

Percikan itu lama kelamaan menjadi kubangan dan

Suho segera membuka pintu lebih lebar lalu masuk

ke dalam. Ia melihat sesuatu yang hampir saja

membuatnya berteriak ketakutan.

Di pojok kamar mandi, terlihat Kai yang tergeletak

dengan genangan darah disekitarnya. Darah yang

keluar dari pergelangan tangan Kai sendiri."

"Apa yang terjadi.!?" Matanya membesar melihat

apa yang ada didepannya. Nafasnya tercekat.

"Kai... Kai..." Suho terasa seperti lehernya tercekik

sebelum akhirnya pandangan berubah gelap dan ia

jatuh menyentuh lantai.

.

.

.

TBC

yah, jadiii untuk pertama kalinya saya tulis ff di

hp XD laptop saya dibawa ayah ke Batam 1 bulan

-.- jahat. Entahlah, mau jadi apa saya satu bulan

ini tanpa laptop..

Uhh, kadang saya malas melanjutkan ini. Begitu

melihat chapternya yang banyak -_- tapi begitu

saya membaca review kalian, saya jadi semangat..

terima kasihhh~ tapi sidersnya banyak sekali

melebihi bayangan saya. saya harap kalian tetap

memberikan review. Author ff ini selalu memeriksa

akun saya kalau kalian tahu, ia membaca reviewnya.

Dan nengapa saya sangat formal disini.? Karena

kadang author JuneKyu ingin memeriksa apa benar

saya mentranslate ff-nya dengan baik. Jadi, apa

kalian bisa bantu saya.? Tolong review dengan

bahasa yang formal. Saya tidak memaksa, tapi itu

akan sangat membantu JuneKyu ketika ia ingin

tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang ff-nya

karena dengan telaten, dia mentranslatekan

review-review yang masuk satu persatu kedalam

bahasanya sendiri.

Hanya itu xD sebelum dan sesudah, terima kasih :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 7 : The Colour of Blood  
**

**A.N : Annyeongg~ ini Ellenniiee~ saya harap kalian para readers masih mau mengikuti ff ini kemanapun ini dibawa :3 uhhhhh, untuk alasan tertentu, akun saya dengan Pen-name Elleenniiee tidak bisa dibuka T.T sedih juga mengingat disana sudah banyak yang review, follow, favorite. Dan saya benar-benar berharap kalian semua para readers tidak hilang :3 terima kasihh~**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

**Kris POV**

Aku duduk bersama Suho di ruang makan. Berbicara mengenai apa yang akan kami lakukan satu minggu ke depan.

"Mhm… hey, pukul berapa sekarang?" Suho bertanya tiba-tiba.

Aku melihat jam tanganku. "Pukul 7.36 pm. Kenapa?" Tanyaku ingin tahu.

Suho berdiri, lalu mengedipkan matanya.

Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Akhirnya aku bertanya.

"Showernya masih menyala." Jawabnya. Aku dapat mendengar nada keterkejutan dalam suaranya.

"Apa ada orang lain dirumah? Bukankah anak-anak pergi menonton film?" Aku memandang Suho heran.

"Kai tetap di rumah. Ia tidak mau pergi. Kau tahu, sejak kalian berdua bertengkar, ia berubah tib-tiba. Dia tidak mau bicara apapun dan meninggalkan makan malam." Suho ganti menatapku, meminta penjelasan.

Oh Tuhan.

Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku yang menegang.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" Suho bertanya lagi.

"Kupikir, lebih baik kau memeriksa apakah Kai baik-baik saja." Aku merubah topik. Suho mengangguk patuh lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar mandi lantai 2.

Aku menghela nafas. Rupanya Kai belum mengatakan apapun. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan ini salah. Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan Suho. _Tidak lagi..._

Dulu, aku pernah _hampir _kehilangan Suho satu kali. Bukan karena pertengkaran selama menjalin hubungan, tapi karena Suho hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya.

Hari dimana kami berdua sedang berkencan dan Suho terhantam mobil dengan keras. Itu tidak disengaja. Tapi seseorang yang menabrak Suho justru lari begitu saja. Tulang rusuk Suho patah juga tangannya. Serta beberapa tulang di bagian lain ada yang retak. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak berguna saat itu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menhabiskan seluruh waktuku di rumah sakit untuk menemaninya, juga memastikan bahwa ia bisa bertahan dan baik-baik saja.

Dan aku sangat senang luar biasa ketika akhirnya Suho bangun setelah lama tidur karena obat bius. Suho menangis, juga tersenyum disaat yang bersamaan. Berterimakasih padaku karena aku tidak pergi.

Tapi pada akhirnya, aku pergi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ponsel Kris yang berbunyi membuyarkan ingatan tentang masa lalunya. Ia membuka kunci layar. Tertulis disana, pesan baru dari Narae.

"Sialan. Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan?" Kris berdesis marah.

Kris terdiam sedikit lama. Bingung. Ia harus membalas atau tidak. Hingga akhirnya sebuah teriakkan terdengar.

Ia segera meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan naik ke lantai dua rumahnya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku melihat Suho yang sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Kris bertanya dalam hati, lalu mencoba berjalan mendekat. Perasaannya tak menentu, terutama melihat wajah Suho yang nampak terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" Kris semakin kaget melihat genangan darah di lantai ketika ia sampai di pintu kamar mandi.

"Kai... Kai." Suho tergagap, ia menangis. Sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Kris tidak sempat menangkap tubuh _istrinya _itu. Tapi ia segera berlutut mengangkat kepala Suho dan menyenderkannya ke tembok kamar mandi. Saat itulah ia melihat Kai.

Jantungnya seakan berhenti mendadak. Ingin berteriak, tetapi rasanya teriakkan itu tersangkut di tenggorokkan. Segera ia meninggalkan Suho dan kembali berlutut disamping tubuh Kai.

"Kai... Kai.." Kris tergagap. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya serasa pecah di udara. Lirih dan bergetar. Kris memapankan tangannya di tubuh Kai dan memeluknya.

"Maaf.. aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Aku, aku memang egois. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. Tidak.." Kris mulai menangis.

Kris kembali bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Keadaannya sama seperti saat Suho hampir kehilangan nyawanya; ia tidak berguna.

"..._Dad..._" Kai memanggil, membuat Kris tersadar bahwa Kai sedang menatapnya lemah.

"Kai...?" Kris berkata ditengah tangisnya.

"Aku takut.." Kai berbisik.

"Tidak.. Jangan.." Kris berusaha menenangkan Kai. Harusnya ia menelepon ambulance sekarang, tapi ponselnya ada di bawah.

"Kai. Kai. Aku harus memanggil pertolongan sekarang. Aku akan kembali." Kris membaringkan tubuh Kai di lantai perlahan.

"Jangan." Kai berbisik lagi. "Jangan pergi. _Dad, _jangan tinggalkan..." Kai menahan lengan Kris.

"Aku tidak akan lama." Kris segera berlari keluar kamar mandi, menuruni tangga hingga sampai di ruang makan untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Kris menelepon rumah sakit tentu saja. Dan mereka bilang akan segera datang. Sebelum itu, Kris harus membalut pergelangan tangan Kai agar pendarahannya berhenti.

Kris menemukan handuk kering. Dengan segera ia membalut pergelangan tangan Kai agar darahnya berhenti keluar.

Suho masih pingsan. Tapi Kris yakin, Suho baik-baik saja. Karena yang paling penting sekarang adalah Kai yang berusaha bertahan untuk tidak menutup matanya.

"Jangan tutup matamu." Kris memohon sambil tetap menekan handuk pada pergelangan tangan Kai yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah itu.

"Aku lelah.." Kai seakan tersedak.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kumohon, tetaplah terbangun." Kris meminta.

"_Dad_?"

"Ya?" Kris menunduk menatap Kai. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin pucat. Kris benar-benar berharap agar ambulance cepat datang.

"Mengapa kau berhenti mencintai _Mom_?"

Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak.. aku masih mencintainya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau berselingkuh?"

"Kai, tolong jangan bicara-"

"Aku bisa saja mati setelah ini. Dan aku tidak ingin mati sebelum tahu apa alasannya." Kai menatap langsung bola mata Kris.

"Kau tidak akan mati." Kris menatap Kai balik.

"Mungkin."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya; menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Apa itu.. apa itu karena kami?.. mungkin karena kami, kalian berdua kehilangan waktu untuk bersama." Kai bertanya.

Kris tersenyum sedih. "Bukan, ini bukan karena kau ataupun saudara-saudaramu. Aku hanya tidak menemukan alasan mengapa aku melakukannya." Kris menghela nafas. Kai tersenyum lemah padanya. Dan Kris benar-benar merasa kembali saat Suho tersenyum juga padanya, walaupun mereka berdua -Suho & Kai- merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh.

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan.."

"Tidak.. tidak. Kai, lihat aku." Kris mengarahkan wajah Kai ke wajahnya agar tetap terbangun, walau rasa putus asa mulai muncul. "Kau bisa bertahan.. kau hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi."

"Aku juga tidak ingin." Ucapan Kai membuat Kris terkejut.

"Apa?" Mata Kris melebar.

"Aku tidak ingin bertahan. Ini menyakitkan."

Kris kembali menatap mata anaknya, hingga air mata turun lagi membasahi pipinya dan jatuh ke lantai yang dipenuhi darah.

"Maaf." Kris berbisik.

"Kenapa?" Kai terlihat terkejut.

"Aku mungkin sudah menbuatmu merasakan sakit lebih dari sakit pada pergelangan tanganmu. Iya kan?"

"Ini tidak sebanding.. tidak sebanding dengan yang lain. Tidak akan sebanding dengan sakit yang dirasakan _Mom _jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya. Apa kau bisa membayangkan seberapa parah kau menyakitinya? Kau bisa?" Kai mulai terlihat marah.

"Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya." Kris merasa ada gumpalan besar di tenggorokkannya.

Kebenaran yang tidak ingin Kris akui, tapi itu cukup untuk dibuktikan. Walau Kris terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya, Kris hanya tidak berani membayangkan seberapa sakit Suho jika ia tahu. Suho mungkin akan menyemangati dirinya sendiri jika ia sudah tahu kebenarannya. Dan ia akan tahu esok, tapi tidak seperti apa yang Kris kira.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Suho terbangun dan tangannya seperti mati rasa. Kepalanya terlalu pusing, terutama saat matanya menangkap cahaya silau ketika terbuka. Ia cukup kewalahan berusaha sadar sepenuhnya.

"Dimana...?" Suho memegang kepalanya seperti berkonsentrasi untuk mengingat-ingat.

"_Mom_!" Ia mendengar suara Luhan yang berada dispingnya.

"Lulu." Suho menoleh mendapati Luhan yang memandangnya perhatian.

"Apa yang salah?" Suho bertanya lagi. Terkejut juga ketika ia sadar ada Xiumin, Chanyeol, dan Tao disana.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Tao bertanya balik.

"Ingat apa?" Tiba-tiba Suho merasa panik.

Anak-anak itu saling menatap beberapa saat.

"Kita semua sedang berada di rumah sakit." Xiumin berkata sebelum beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau pingsan karena Kai..." Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya.

'Kai?' Suho berusaha mencoba mengingat, dan yang tergambar di kepalanya hanya percikan berwarna merah di lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kai?"

"Dia mencoba untuk... Dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri." Luhan terlihat bingung menyusun perkataannya.

Suho langsung ingat kejadian mengerikan. Ketika terdapat genangan darah di lantai. Juga Kai yang terbaring di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Kai!" Suho berteriak, mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur. Tapi Tao dan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Tunggu. Tunggu, _Mom._" Luhan memohon.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. _Dad _langsung membawa kalian berdua ke rumah sakit. Anak-anak yang lain sedang bersamanya sekarang."

"Aku ingit melihatnya." Suho memohon agar anak-anak ini mau membawanya ke kamar Kai. Tapi mereka semua malah menggeleng.

"Istirahat dulu untuk hari ini. Besok kami akan mengantar."

"Kami akan pergi ke kamar Kai sekarang untuk melihatnya. Tapi kami akan meminta _Dad _kesini agar _Mom _tidak sendirian." Chanyeol berjalan mendekari pintu, sisanya mengikuti.

Suho melihat mereka semua membuka pintu. Kemudian terdengar Chanyeol terpekik senang.

"Hei!" Sapa Chanyeol.

"Hai. Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu."

Suho merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu. Dia berusaha melihat siapa yang datang.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi kami akan pergi melihat Kai sekarang." Kata Luhan.

"Oh.. Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk mwnjenguk ibu kalian dan setelah itu menjenguk Kai."

"Ah, baiklah." kali ini terdengar suara Xiumin mempersilakan tamu itu masuk.

Keempat anak itu keluar, lalu terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

"Selamat pagi." Seorang perempuan tinggi berambut cokelat tersenyum hangat pada Suho. "Aku membawakan bunga untukmu." Lanjutnya sambil meletakkan sebuket bunga di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Ah terima kasih. Kau pasti... Park Narae, benar?" Suho tersenyum balik.

Gadis itu merapikan helaian rambut yang jatuh ke wajahnya, baru kemudian memgangguk.

"Ya, itu aku."

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung." Suho menjawab. "Apa kau datang kesini untuk menemui Kai?" Suho bertanya lagi ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya.. aku kemari untuk menemuimu." Kata Narae, sekejap kemudian senyum di wajahnya hilang.

"Oh.. Ada apa?" Suho semakin penasaran mengapa gadis ini hanya ingin menemui dirinya.

"Aku ingin berbicara tentang... _suamimu_." Kata gadis itu lagi.

Kali ini senyumnya terpasang kembali di wajahnya, tapi lebih tampak seperti seringaian.

**TBC**

So? Hehehe~ semuanya baru dimulai *what!?

Tunggu apa yang Narae akan katakan. Ah, saya sangat berterima kasih dengan kalian yang sudah mau membaca sampai chap ini. Saya tunggu kembali reviewnya.

Salam, JuneKyu & Ellenniee :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 8 : I Know It's Over**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Satu malam berat untuk Kris, mengingat bagaimana tadi ia menghadapi Kai sebelum ambulance sampai ke rumah. Kai yang akhirnya pingsan membuat Kris kembali menangis lagi, benar-benar kegiatan yang tidak membantu sama sekali. 25 menit kemudian ambulance datang. Kris hanya bisa memandang paramedis yang membawa Kai keluar rumah. Kris akhirnya menggendong Suho, membaringkannya di kursi belakang mobil lalu mengikuti ambulance yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi menuju rumah sakit.

Kris memilih untuk menemani Kai, karena ia yakin ini yang Suho mau. Esoknya, baru anak-anak datang.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" Luhan bertanya antara kaget dan takut mendapati Kai yang terbaring dengan berbagai macam alat disekitarnya.

"KAI!" Sehun segera berlari ke sisi Kai, menggenggam tangan Kai dan tak lama kemuudian menangis.

"Anak-anak, ia baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat." Kata Kris sambil memeriksa ponselnya.

_1 New Message_

_Narae 11:24 pm_

_Aku mendengar berita... Menyedihkan... Bagaimana kabar Kai dan istri berhargamu itu? Kau ingat saat aku berkata bahwa kau akan kehilangan segalanya? Sekarang aku sedang menunggumu kembali. Aku mencintaimu._

Kris menatap layar ponselnya berang.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Lay yang sadar bahwa Kris menggigit bibirnya seperti menaham marah yang meluap-luap.

"Tidak ada. Kalian tunggulah disini sebentar. Aku akan keluar menelepon seseorang." Kata Kris, dijawab dengan anggukkan anak-anak.

"Kami akan tinggal disini, _Dad. _Jangan khawatir." Xiumin meyakinkan.

Setelah keluar dari kamar, Kris segera berlari menuju tempat dimana ia dipanggil oleh Narae.

"Wah, lebih cepat dari yang kukira." Kata Narae melihat Kris datang.

"Apa kau bersenang-senang?" Kris berdesis.

"Tentu saja. Kai harusnya belajar untuk tidak bermain demgan hati wanita." Narae tersenyum; memyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Bitch!"

"Haha.. Jika aku mendapatkan uang darimu setiap jamnya, maka kau boleh memanggilku wanita jalang."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kulihat darimu? Mengapa aku jadi terlibat dalam permainan yang sudah kau buat?" Kris berbisik seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah sangat terlambat jika kau baru berpikiran seperti itu sekarang?"

"Aku akan minta maaf kepada Suho dan anak-anak. Memperbaikinya seperti semula. Setelah itu jangan pernah panggil aku lagi. Aku tak ingin melihatmu berada disekitar keluargaku."

"Oh, jadi sekarang mereka adalah keluargamu?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Kris berteriak sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi. Setelah yakin bahwa Narae tidak melihatnya, ia berhenti untuk menenangkan diri.

'Tetaplah tenang, Kris' berulang-ulang ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri hingga ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali ke kamar Kai dan berencana untuk tidur disana. Tentu sebelumnya, ia mengantar anak-anaknya pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan tinggal di rumah sakit hingga Kai dan Suho bangun." Kata Kris pada anak-anak.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esok paginya, Kris terbangun dan mendapati anak-anak yang sudah berdiri disana.

"Bukankah kalian harus pergi sekolah?" Tanya Kris sambil menggosok matanya yang belum spenuhnya terbuka; masih mengantuk.

"Kami minta ijin pada kepala sekolah. Kami memberitahu apa yang terjadi." Chen memberitahu Kris dan yang lain hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Oh.. okay." Kris menatap Kai yang masih tertidur, lalu kembali menatap anak-anak. "Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Kris menyadari bahwa Luhan, Xiumin, Chanyeol, dan Tao tak ada disana.

"Mereka pergi memeriksa _Mom. _Tao mengabariku bahwa _Mom_ sudah sadar sekarang." Baekhyun menjawab, menyunggingkan senyum sedihnya. "Dan ia sedang panik tentang keadaan Kai sekarang."

Kris menggigit bibirnya. "Beritahu mereka aku akan kesana dan mungkin mereka harus meninggalkanku dan Suho berdua." Setelah itu ia bangkit dari sofa tempatnya tidur.

"Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun lagi sebelum mengetik pesan dengan cepat.

Kris keluar dan berpikir membeli sesuatu untuk Suho sebelum ia kesana.

Didalam rumah sakit ternyata ada sebuah toko kecil di dekat kantin yang menjual berbagai macam bingkisan. Kris membeli beberapa tangkai mawar lalu meletakkannya langsung di vas kecil yang dihias dengan pita. Lalu ia membeli beberapa macam permen yang sangat ia yakini jika Suho menyukainya. Baru setelah itu berjalan menuju kamar Suho. Kamar yang ditempati Suho terletak hampir di bagian ujung rumah sakit.

"Aish.. mengapa mereka meletakkan Suho disana?" Kris sedikit mengeluh. Begitu sampai, ia segera menggenggam knop pintu dan mngayunkannya membuat pintu terbuka.

"Suho?" Kris memanggil, lalu melihat Suho yang berdiri di dekat jendela; memandang keluar seperti seseorang yang berpikiran kosong.

"Ah, ternyata kau disana." Kris menhembuskan nafas dan tersenyum.

Suho berbalik, lalu berjalan mendekati Kris yang masih berdiri memegang vas bunga ditangannya.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Aku membelikanmu ini." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan yang memegang vas. "Kai juga baik-baik saja. Dia memang belum sadar, tapi.." Kris mulai melanjutkan perkataannya tapi kemudian berhenti ketika menyadari Suho bertingkah aneh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?.. Kau ingin aku memanggilkan dokter?" Kris bertanya. Ia melihat Suho yang menatap lekat pada bunga yang dibawanya.

Suho terlihat seperti tidak mendengarkan perkataannya. Ia berniat bertanya sekali lagi. Tangannya meraih surai hitam Suho tapi belum sempat menyentuhnya, perkataan Suho membuat Kris mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tidak suka mawar." Kata Suho tanpa memandang Kris.

Kris mematung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kris.

Suho akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kris, tapi tatapan matanya tidak terlihat ramah. "Minta maaf untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Untuk mawarnya."

Tiba-tiba Suho tertawa. Sangat terlihat kalau dipaksakan.

"Suho.. Apa kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kris lagi mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak menginginkan ini." Kata Suho lalu mengambil vas dari tangan Kris.

"Suho, aku.." Kris berbisik. Gugup tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak ingin benda sialan seperti ini!" Suho berteriak dan melemparkan vas itu ke tembok. Tentu saja vas tersebut pecah, dan mawarnya jatuh berhamburan. Kris masih berdiri disana. Matanya melebar menandakan bahwa ia kaget, tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Su.. Suho?" Suara Kris bergetar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pecahan vas ke pria di depannya yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Kau.." Suho mulai berkata, melemparkan tatapan dinginnya pada Kris. "Temanmu datang berkunjung. Narae. Aku yakin itu namanya." Bibir Suho melengkung membentuk senyuman.

"Narae..?" Kris seperti tersedak mendengar nama gadis itu disebut.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berdua saling kenal?" Kris dapat mendengar suara Suho yang mulai goyah, tapi masih dalam kontrolnya sendiri.

"Suho, aku bisa jelaskan." Kata Kris tanpa pikir panjang.

"Jangan pernah coba untuk menjelaskan apapun. Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu."

"Suho, kumohon.. Narae hanya... dia hanya..."

"Jangan sebut nama si jalang itu!" runtuh sudah pertahanan Suho tersulut amarah.

"Suho kumohon, tenanglah. Kita harus membicarakan ini."

"Apapun alasanmu berselingkuh, mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu. Percaya atau tidak, aku **sangat** mencintaimu. Tapi satu hal yang benar-benar tak bisa kumaafkan

.." suara Suho kembali pecah. Kris tentu tahu, istrinya ini menangis.

"Suho.." Kris memanggil khawatir.

Setelah mencoba menenangkan kembali tubuhnya, Suho melanjutkan. "Satu hal yang tak bisa kumaafkan adalah... kau yang menjadi alasan Kai menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Benar kau tidak membenci mereka. Tapi aku, aku yang akan melakukannya. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, jika nanti kau berani mendekati _keluargaku_, maka aku akan **membunuhmu**."

Kris membeku. Dadanya terasa tertohok, berulang kali.

"Keluar dari sini." Suho memerintah lalu berbalik munggungi Kris.

Kris mencoba memanfaatkan kesempatannya. Ia melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Suho. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Suho yang menegang. Namun dengan segera, Suho menghempaskan lengannya.

Suho berbalik dengan perasaan geram. Dan tanpa berkata apapun, ia menampar wajah Kris keras.

"Seharusnya aku tahu." Suho berbisik. "Kau benar-benar sialan." Dan dengan itu, Suho melepas cincin pernikahan yang tentu saja diberikan oleh Kris _dulu_. Melemparnya ke sembarang arah, membuat pria yang tengah memegang pipinya setelah menerima tamparan itu kembali melebarkan mata.

Masih penuh amarah, Suho berbalik lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi didalam kamar dan membanting pintunya.

Butuh beberapa menit hingga Kris sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pandangannya menatap ke lantai dimana cincin itu jatuh. Lagi, dadanya kembali tertohok.

Bibir bawahnya mulai bergetar. Dan tiba-tiba ia ingat apa yang Kai katakan beberapa waktu lalu.

_"Mom tidak selemah yang kau kira."_

Kris benar-benar salah menilai Suho. Pria bersurai hitam itu memang tidaklah lemah. Justru ketakutan yang Kris rasakanlah menyebabkan punggungnya bergetar.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback On**

"Suamiku?" Tanya Suho penasaran. Narae menatapnya.

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau ingin bicara tentangnya?"

Narae tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Suho.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedang pergi bersama Kai sebelum ia menemui ayahnya."

Suho mulai bergerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya. "Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

"Bukankah kau ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan? Pasti itu yang membuat Kai seperti menjauh bukan?"

"Ya, aku ingin tahu. Tapi mengapa kau bisa tahu tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Suho bertanya ingin mengetahui segalanya. Tapi entah kenapa, di kepalanya terdengar suara seperti penolakkan.

"Kai." Narae melanjutkan, nada bicaranya berubah tajam. "Kai menemukan _sesuatu_, dan Kris menyuruhnya agar tidak bicara apapun. Hingga mungkin perlahan hal itu menghantuinya hingga.. yah kau tahu sisanya." Bibir Narae membentuk sebuah senyuman yang lagi-lagi membuat Suho membeku.

"Apa? Apa yang Kai temukan?" Suho semakin ingin tahu walau penolakkan di kepalanya justru terkesan bertambah besar.

"Kris menyembunyikan beberapa hal... ia tentu saja tidak memberitahumu apa yang ia lakukan suatu hari sepulang dari kantor." Narae menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Daripada pulang ke rumahnya, ia memilih pergi ke hotel. Menghabiskan satu malam panas... bersamaku."

Suho menatap Narae. Kepalanya terasa pening sesaat.

"Apa?.." Suho bertanya; berbisik.

"Kris mencintaiku." Narae melanjutkan. "Ia sudah berencana untuk meninggalkanmu dan anak-anak itu sebelum Kai mengetahui semuanya."

Tenggorokkan Suho seperti terganjal sesuatu. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar sebelum akhirnya tersedak.

"Kau berbohong!" Suho berteriak marah.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Kris? Mengapa tidak kau tanyakan berapa banyak malam yang sudah kami berdua habiskan? Dan bagaimana ia selalu berada di kantor setiap kali kau memanggilnya? Itu agar kau dan anak-anak bisa hidup dengan nyaman, tanpa mengetahui apapun."

Sakit. Itu yang Suho rasakan di dadanya. Ia kemudian ingat, berkali-kali ia mencoba menelepon Kris agar pulang. Tapi Kris selalu menolak dengan alasan masih banyak pekerjaan. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh? Mengapa ia tidak menyadari alasan Kris yang aneh itu?

"Kris juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa Kai mencoba bunuh diri." Narae menambahkan sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tunggu!" Suho berteriak, berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tanyakan saja padanya dan kau akan tahu jika aku tidak berbohong." Setelah itu, Narae berjalan keluar ruangan.

Suho mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan hingga terpaku pada jendela. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati jendela, menatp kosong apa yang terlihat dari sana.

'Hanya sesuatu yang membuatku sibuk' pikirnya mencoba memgabaikan rasa marahnya. 'Mungkin gadis itu berbohong.'

Ia menatap burung yang terbang lalu mengingat-ingat. Terakhir kali Kris mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' itu sudah sangat lama.

Suho masih terlarut dalam pikirannya hingga tak sadar Kris yang datang ke kamarnya, memegang vas dengan mawar didalamnya.

'Mawar' ia membatin, lalu mengingat pembicaraan dengan Narae sebelumnya. Ia bangun, lalu berjalan mendekati Kris.

_Dan segalanya terjadi._

Ketika ia menyebut nama Narae dan melihat Kris yang tersentak serta membisikkan nama Narae, Suho yakin bahwa gadis itu tidak berbohong. Dan rasa sakit itu akhirnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Yang ingin ia tahu sekarang adalah kebenaran. Kebenaran dari Kris sendiri.

"Berapa lama kalian saling kenal?" Suaraku mulai serak. Aku ingin sekali keluar ruangan sekarang.

"Suho, kumohon. Narae hanya... dia hanyaa..."

Hanya apa!?

Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba tidak menangis. Menerima kenyataan. Dan aku sangat ingin Kris keluar darisini sekarang juga.

Tapi sepertinya Kris masih keras kepala. Dia justru memelukku dari belakang. Sakit & marah, itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku menghempaskan tangannya dan berbalik menatapnya tajam. Aku menamparnya. Kulemparkan cincin pernikahanku ke lantai.

Tidak ada artinya. Percuma. Benar-benar percuma.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

Suho terduduk di balik pintu kamar mandi. Hatinya seperti digilas. Berbagai macam pikiran bermain-main di kepalanya.

Berusaha tetap tenang sebisa mungkin, justru membuat air matanya turun juga. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mulai nenangis. Ada satu jam ia menangis. Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Ia tahu, berapapun lamanya ia menangis, hatinya tetap masih terasa seperti digilas. Ditusuk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar mandi. Suho khawatir jika Kris masih didalam kamarnya. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus membuka pintu juga.

"_Mom_? _Mom _apa kau didalam?" Suara Luhan terdengar dari balik pintu berwarna putih itu.

Segera ia menghapus air matanya. Ia mandang dirinya di depan cermin. Matanya bengkak setelah menangis. Rambutnya terlihat lepek karena keringat. Walau begitu, ia mengacuhkannya. Cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan cemas sambil menunjuk ke arah pecahan vas dan bunga yang berserakan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Suho meyakinkan Luhan. "Aku yang menjatuhkan vasnya. Hanya itu."

"Apa ada yang terluka?" Luhan memeriksa tubih Suho, mungkin saja ada yang berdarah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lulu." Kata Suho.

"Ah iya, baik-baik saja!" Luhan berseru menatap Suho.

"Apa?"

Luhan menampilkan senyum lebarnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kai sudah bangun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Nananananana~ bagaimana chap ini? Entah kenapa biasanya hanya perlu satu hari untuk satu chap, tapi chap ini 4 hari. Huwahh~ sedang ada masalah di sekolah. Mood saya sedikit rusak. Mungkin chap ini terkena pengaruhnya.? Maaf.

Ah, terima kasih juga kepada readers yang masih mau mengikuti ff ini. Mind to review?

**JuneKyu & Elleenniee :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 9 : My Turn To Cry**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Kai POV**

Aku? Dimana?

Aku mencoba mengingat.

Kubuka mataku. Yang kulihat pertama kali hanya cahaya terlampau terang. Aku merasa sakit pada pergelangan tangan. Sedikit putus asa, aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku.

"Dia bangun!" Kudengar suara seseorang disampingku.

"Sehun?" Kataku tanpa berpikir karena aku sangat kenal suara itu.

"Kai? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Terdengar suara lain, dan ini pasti Luhan.

"Dimana?" Mataku akhirnya benar-benar terbuka dan aku dapat melihat seluruh saudara-saudaraku yang sedang mentapku. Kelegaan terpampang jelas di wajah mereka. Chanyeol menatap yang lain.

"Beritahu _Mom _bahwa Kai sudah sadar." Kata Chanyeol dan Luhan mengangguk lalu pergi keluar. Aku merasa tenggorokkanku kering, juga pandangan mataku sedikit blur.

"Aku haus." Aku menatap Sehun yang menggenggam tanganku. Lay segera mendekati meja dan menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas.

"Bantu aku agar ia bisa duduk." Katanya memerintah Dio.

Tidak hanya Dio, segera semuanya membantuku untuk duduk. Juga membantuku memegang gelas dengan benar agar aku bisa minum.

"Dimana kita?" Aku bertanya lagi setelah menjauhkan gelas dari mulutku.

"Kita semua sedang berada di rumah sakit."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku disusul ingatan yang langsung masuk ke dalam kepalaku.

Ouch. Aku meringis kesakitan lalu mencoba memeriksa pergelangan tanganku.

"Jangan." Sehun segera menutup pergelangan tanganku.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan setelah benar-benar ingat semuanya.

"Kau bodoh..." kata Sehun. "Mengapa kau tidak bercerita apapun padaku? aku bisa membantumu."

"Maaf." Aku mengulang sambil menggigit bibirku gugup.

"Tak apa, Kai. Sekarang kau harus segera baikkan." Kata Chen.

"Yep. Aku setuju dengan Chen." Baekhyun teraeny. "Kami disini menemanimu."

"Terima kasih." Kupandang seluruh saudaraku di ruangan ini. "Dimana _Mom_?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"_Mom _sangat shock.. dia yang pertama kali menemukanmu. Dia baik-baik saja tapi perlu sedikit istirahat." jelas Tao.

"Dan Luhan sedang mejemputnya sekarang." Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Oh... baiklah." Aku menatap seluruh ruangan. Mengalihkan diriku. Semuanya terdiam, dan rasanya mulai canggung. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Luhan datang bersama _Mom_.

"KAI." _Mom _berseru begitu melihatku.

"Hey, Mom." Kataku. _Mom _segera berlari mendekatiku dan memelukku erat. Aku meringis lagi ketika tanpa sengaja pergelangan tanganku tersentuh.

"Maaf." Katanya sambil menatap wajahku dan matanya sedikit melebar. Kaget mungkin.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanyaku menyadari matanya yang bengkak.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menangis." Ia mencoba menyangkal dan aku tidak mengungkitnya lagi.

"Dimana _Dad_?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Dia tidak ada di kamar _Mom _tadi." Luhan menatap _Mom _lalu melanjtkan. "Apa kau ingin aku mencarinya?"

Aku menyadari tubuh _Mom _yang menegang. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Lulu."

Luhan menatap saudaranya yang ada di ruangan memberi tanda untuk meninggalkan aku dan _Mom _berdua. Akhirnya dengan alasan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan, mereka keluar.

"Kami belum makan apapun seharian ini." Lay angkat bicara.

"Apa kalian ingin kami mencarikan makanan?" Tanya Chen.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar. Bagaimana dengan Kai?" _Mom _menatapku lagi.

"Aku juga tidak lapar." Aku menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan segera kembali."

Setelah semuanya keluar, aku dan _Mom _duduk terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Membuatku mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hei, Kai."

"Ya, Mom?"

"Maafkan aku." Katanya. Membuatku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dan memgapa _Mom _minta maaf padaku.

"Minta maaf untuk apa? Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Tiba-tiba saja air mata turun dari matanya.

"Karena aku orang yang jahat. Dan aku tidak tahu bahwa kau memyembunyikan sesuatu yang menjadi beban pikiran."

Aku hanya terdiam menatap _Mom _untuk menebak apa maksudnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" _Mom _bertanya lagi.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kai, kumohon. Aku audah tahu semuanya."

Ya Tuhan.

Aku mencoba berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Narae datang ke rumah sakit. Dan ia memberitahuku segalanya." _Mom _menatap lantai.

"Dia... dia datang ke rumah sakit?" Aku mulai marah.

"Beberapa saat lalu ia datang. Lalu ia mengakui semuanya di depanku."

Aku benar-bemar akan membunuh keduanya.

"Kau harusnya memberitahuku daripada menyimpannya sendiri."

"Aku tidak ingin _Mom _sakit."

"Aku tidak selemah itu."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa karena Kris menyuruhmu agar tidak memgatakannya?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tetap diam?"

Kutatap pergelangan tanganku yang terturup perban dengan noda darah.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluargaku." Kataku berbisik.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Author POV.**

"Ah, apa yang bisa dimakan?" Tanya Sehun diperjalanannya dengan yang lain menuju restaurant kecil diseberang rumah sakit.

"Ada penjual ayam disana." Xiumin justru menunjuk kedai kecil yang berada di sebelah restaurant itu.

"Hmm.. ayam terdengar lezat." Kata Lay, mendahului yang lain pergi ke tenda kecil yang menjual ayam. Yang lain memgekor. Juga ingun merasakan ayamnya.

Sembari berjalan, mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup mengganggu dan juga terasa ganjil.

"Bukankah _Mom _hari ini bertingkah aneh?" Tanya Luhan. Jujur, ia berharap bukan hanya ia yang menyadari keanehan itu. Dan yah, memang bukan hanya dia. Mereka membicarakan hal itu hingga akhirnya sampai di kedai kecil dan mengambil tempat duduk disana.

"Yah. _Mom _memang agak aneh hari ini. Tapi bukan hanya dia. Apa kalian sadar jika _Dad _tampak marah saat menerima pesan tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mulai memakan ayamnya.

"Tapi sebenarnya, siapa yang mengirimi _Dad _pesan hingga membuatnya marah?" Chen terlihat sangat ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang tertulis di layar ponselnya. Padahal aku sudah cukup dekat berdiri disamping _Dad _saat itu." Ganti Sehun yang bicara.

Mereka semua mencoba mengacuhkan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan lebih memilih untuk memyelesaikan makan siang. Menyisakan Luhan yang paling terakhir. Ia sedang menggigit suapan terakhir rotinya hingga menyadari seseorang yang sangat familiar berdiri di seberang jalan.

"Bukankah itu Narae?" Tanyanya pada yang lain.

"Iya benar. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan disini? Bukankah ia sudah menjenguk _Mom _sedari adi?" Ganti Tao yang bertanya.

"Mungkin tidak ada kendaraan yang bisa mengantarkannya ke rumah?" Chanyeol mengira-ira. Kembali, mereka memandang gadis berambut coklat yang tampak tak sabar menunggu sesuatu. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga akhirnya seseorang datang menhhampiri.

"Bukankah itu..." Sehun membeku. Tidak hanya Sehun rupanya.

"Bukankah itu, _Dad_?" Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-kata Sehun. Mereka semua melihat jelas Kris yang berjalan mendekati Narae yang mulai bertingkah aneh. Seperti kepercayaan dirinya meningkat seiring Kris yang berjalan semakin dekat dengannya. Mungkin karena tak sabar, Narae akhirnya berjalan maju menghampiri Kris. Tersenyum padanya. Sangat terlihat tubuh Kris yang menegang kaget ketika menyadari Narae justru juga berjalan memdekatinya. Anak-anak masih memperhatikan mereka berdua dari seberang jalan, ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Xiumin, selain tak tahu harus bicara apa ia juga mencoba memecahkan ketegangan.

Hingga akhirnya, sebuah pemandangan tak memgenakkan mereka lihat, mungkin bisa saja membuat jantung mereka jatuh. Narae mencium Kris. Bukan ciuman di pipi, tapi di bibir. Selesai berciuman, Narae tersenyum.

"What the fuck..." Chen menyantlap marah dan tanpa berpikir ulang, segera bangkit dari kursinya. Sayangnya, ia terdahului oleh Lay. Anak itu sudah terlebih dulu berjalan mendekati kedua prang yang tak sadar lingkungan. Yang lain masih terpaku pada tempat duduk mereka.

"Shit..." Tao berbisik. Membuat yang lain tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Lay berjalan semakin dekat, dan Kris sudah terlebih dulu melihat Lay. Terkejut? Tentu saja.

Dan tanpa peringatan apapun, Lay memukul wajah Kris keras menyebabkan pria berambut blonde itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Apa yang terjadi disini, sialan?" Lay mencengkeram krah kemeja Kris.

"Lay.. Lay tunggu..." Kris sedikit tersedak karena darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau pria sialan! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu" Lay berdesis marah. Dan sebelum ia memukul wajah Kris lagi, Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!" Luhan mulai menangis.

"Lay, berhenti!" Baekhyun berteriak tegang.

"Lepaskan! AKU BENAR-BEMAR AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Luhan terlihat mulai kesulitan mengunci Lay, akhrnya Tao dan Xiumin berlari menolong. Terlihat Narae yang memutar bola matanya, sesaat kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Anak-anak, aku bisa menjelaskan." Kris terdengar mulai putus asa.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Chanyeol berteriak. "Jadi, apa dia **cintamu**?" Chanyeol mulai marah.

"Aku lebih dari itu." Narae menjawab memampilkan senyumnya lagi.

"Diam kau wanita jalang!" Ganti Luhan yang berteriak marah.

"Kalian, tenanglah." Chen mencoba menengahi. Lay terlihat sudah agak tenang tapi Tao dan Xiumin masih belum ingin melepaskan pegangannya dan masih membantu Luhan.

"Jika kau mencoba mendekti _Mom_..." Sehun berkata. "Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu."

Kris menatap anak-anaknya. Mata mereka semua dipenuhi kebencian. Narae berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Ia sadar apa yang terjadi barusan sudah melebihi batas kontrolnya.

Kris sendiri tiba-tiba berjalan pergi tanpa mencoba menjelaskan apapun pada mereka.

"Kami memang tak butuh penjelasanmu." Tao dan Chanyeol berteriak bersamaan. Menyadari ayah mereka pergi, semua saling berpandangan.

"Harusnya kalian membiarkanku membunuhnya." Lay berdesis.

"Lalu apa!? Masuk penjara hanya karena membunuh sampah sepertinya? Kau pikir itu berguna?" Sehun sekarang yang menyantlap marah.

"Apa itu... apa itu alasan Kai..." Xiumin tak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia hanya memandang seluaruh saudaranya.

"Kita harus memeriksa _Mom _sekarang."

Mereka saling pandang lagi, lalu berlari masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Kumohon, biarkan ini hanya mimpi." Luhan berdoa sambil mendorong pintu kaca rumah sakit itu.

Percuma saja. Tentu ini bukan mimpi. Karena mereka dapat merasakan tubuh tegang mereka sendiri saat menghampiri ruangan Kai.

**TBC**

Udah chap 9 XD kapan end-nyaaaa.? Bisa cek sendiri di ff aslinya XD hehe~ bagaimana? Saya lumayan terhibur di chapter ini karena konfliknya sudah mulai naik tingkat(?) Apapun yabg kalian rasakan, tulis di kotak rwview :)

**JuneKyu & Elleenniee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 10 : Empty**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Suho POV**

Kai mulai mengantuk lagi. Dengan lembut kusandarkan kepalanya tapi tetap dekat denganku.

"Tak apa, Kai." Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan saat ia menangis tadi. Matanya menyiratkan rasa luka yang dalam. Sakit melihatnya seperti ini. Kai tidak berhak menanggung beban yang Kris berikan secara tidak langsung padanya. Aku justru tersentak sendiri menyebut namanya barusan.

Kenapa.? Dia mengingkari janji. Terlalu sakit untuk percaya bahwa ia mematahkan janjinya.

Lamunanku buyar mendengar Kai merintih dalam tidurnya. Aku yakin itu karena pergelangan tangannya kembali terasa sakit.

Perlahan, aku menyelimuti tubuh Kai. Hanya perasaanku atau memang benar, lama kelamaan udara di kamar ini semakin dingin. Aku yang terlalu lelah akhirnya ikut membaringkan tubuhku disamping Kai. Dan menutup mataku. Baru sebentar jatuh tertidur, aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"_Mom_?" Itu Luhan. Aku membuka mataku, kembali duduk, dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ya? Apa ada masalah?" Tanyaku menyadari wajah sedih mereka. Lay yang terakhir masuk ke ruangan. Dan aku terbelalak kaget melihat tangannya berdarah.

"LAY!" Aku terkejut juga khawatir di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ini tidak apa-apa." Jawab Lay lalu berdiri diasmping Xiumin setelah itu menyikutnya.

"_Mom_, kita ingin membicarakan sesuatu." nada bicara Xiumin berubah aneh, errrr menjadi lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Dan lagi, tolong jangan menyembunyikan apapun dari kami." Tao menambahkan.

Aku menatap mereka satu persatu. Cemas juga, mengapa mereka bertingkah seperti ini? Keheningan cukup mencekam hingga Chanyeol angkat bicara.

"Kami melihat _Dad _diluar." Ia menatap tepat di manik mataku. Membuatku gugup tiba-tiba. Walau begitu, aku masih mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Oh... benarkah?" Tanyaku.

"Ya." jawab Tao.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku lagi, menggenggam tangan Kai tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

"Sudah berapa lama _Mom _mengetahui semuanya?" Chen bertanya bahkan tanpa menatapku.

"Tahu tentang apa?" Aku masih berpura-pura tak tahu tentang apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"_Mom_, aku yakin kau tahu apa yang sedang kami bicarakan." Kali ini Sehun ganti bicara. Aku terdiam menatap mereka yang saling melempar pandangan sampai akhirnya Baekhyun bicara.

"Sudah berapa lama dia berselingkuh?"

Ya Tuhan.

Mereka semua kini menatapku. Aku hanya diam menunduk tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Apa itu sebabnya..." aku menatap kembali tangan Lay ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Lay memukulnya." Luhan bicara sontak. Aku memandang tepat wajah Lay yang menunduk. Ia hanya diam. Tapi aku tahu, ia tidak hanya marah pada Kris tapi marah padaku juga.

"Maaf, lay." Aku berbisik. Lay mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku balik lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu kembali menunduk.

Akhirnya, beberapa menit berlalu dengan aku yang menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tak mungkin berbohong pada mereka karena mereka juga tahu gelagatku jika aku sedang berbohong. Ruangan kembali sunyi ketika aku selesai menceritkan semuanya. Hingga terdengar rintihan Kai lagi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku yang akan menyelesaikan. Kalian hanya perlu belajar untuk ujian akhir." Kataku sambil mengusap kepala dan wajah Kai agar tidurnya kembali nyaman.

"Apa dia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

"Mungkin saja..."

"Aku bisa menemaninya." Sehun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Aku berdiri dan membiarkan Sehun duduk di ranjang. Ia mengusap wajah dan kepala Kai hingga tak lama kemudian Kai berhenti merintih.

"Apa _Mom _akan menceraikannya?" D.O bertanya tiba-tiba. Membuat anak-anak melemparkan pandangan matanya padaku langsung. Aku hanya membalas tatapan mereka satu persatu, lalu akhirnya menatap lantai didepanki.

"Ya..." bisikku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback On**

"Dingin..." Suho menatap Kris yang berbaring disampingnya. Kris menyelimuti tubuh Suho tapi Suho justru menggeleng.

"Masih tetap dingin." Kata Suho menampilkan senyum jenakanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Kris bingung. Suho tertawa.

"Aku yakin kau belum penah menjalin hubungan selain denganku." Kata Suho.

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Kris kaget.

"_Well_, kau benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi romantis."

"R-rimantis?"

"Ya.. Kau tahu? Menggandeng tangan, berpelukkan, dan lainnya."

"Itu benar-benar bukan gayaku." Kris menjawab aneh.

"Oh, jadi seperti apa gayamu, Mr. Wu?" Tanya Suho bercanda.

"Hmm..." Kris pura-pura beripikir. "Mmm.. mungkin seperti... ini." Kris menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium Suho. Setelah ciuman mereka lepas, Suho justru tertawa.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau bodoh.." Suho tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku bodoh?" Kris bertanya lagi, sedikit tersinggung kali ini. Sedikit.

"Itu benar-benar sangat romantis." Jawab Suho.

"Oh."

"Yeah.. 'oh' haha..."

Kris melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Suho; memeluknya. Mendekatkan Suho pada dirinya. "Apa masih dingin?"

"Hmm. Tidak lagi."

Mereka berdua bertahan dalam posisi nyaman tersebut. Saling berpelukkan sambil memperhatikan kamar mereka.

"Aku menyukai kamar kita." Kata Suho.

"Baguslah."

"_Well_, sebenarnya kita perlu menambahkan beberapa benda. Ruangan ini masih terlihat sedikit kosong." Suho memandang sekitar, mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang bisa ditambahkan agar terlihat lebih baik.

"Bukankah tidak sekosong itu..." Kris menjawab.

"Kita harus mendekorasi seluruh ruangan di rumah ini." Kata Suho lagi tampak gembira.

"Kau mulai lagi." Kris memutar bola matanya lucu. Ia tahu, besok pasti Suho akan mendekorasi ulang tatanan rumahnya. Dan menambahkan sesuatu untuk mengisi tempat yang terlihat kosong.

"Jangan khawatir." Suho tersenyum. "Selama aku ada disini, rumah akan terlihat cantik. Karena sebenarnya seleramu sedikit eh.."

"Seleraku sedikit apa?" Tanya Kris memcoba tersinggung tapi malah tertawa. Dan Suho ikut tertawa.

"Tinggal serahkan masalah dekorasi rumah padaku. Maka rumah ini tak akan terlihat kosong."

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kris POV**

Rumah ini benar-benar terlihat kosong meskipun masih ada frame-frame foto yang terpampang di dinding. Aku mendekat dan melihat anak-anak yang tersenyum senang saat mengikuti lomba sepak bola pertama kalinya. Aku tak ikut menonton saat itu karena terlalu sibuk. Dan Suho sempat marah karena hal itu. Karenanya, sebagai ganti maka aku membelikan anak-anak hadiah. Lalu, semuanya kembali normal.

Kris berjalan lagi menapakkan kakinya ke seluruh rumah yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat kosong. Bahkan ia dapat mendengar burung pagi yang berkicau. Selama hidupnya tinggal disini, belum pernah sekalipun rumahnya sesepi ini. Membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

_"Kau masih menjadi pemilik rumah ini." Suho memberitahunya ketika mereka berdua tengah bertemu membahas masalah perceraian._

_"Kupikir, lebih baik jika kau dan anak-anak tinggal disini. Aku bisa pindah." Kata Kris sambil memandang Suho._

_"Aku sudah memiliki tempat lain untuk tinggal. Dan juga, aku tidak ingin tinggal dirumah itu." Suho menjawab dingin._

_"Baiklah." Hanya itu yang dapat Kris katakan. Untuk beberapa saat selanjutnya mereka hanya saling mengacuhkan, hingga akhirnya Kris memulai pembicaraan._

_"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"_

_Mendengar itu Suho langsung saja menatap tepat mata Kris; setelah hanpir satu minggu mereka saling mengacuhkan, saling menghindari pandangan._

_"Jangan pernah berani untuk mendekati anak-anak." Suho berdesis._

_"Client saya menginginkan agar anda lepas dari anak-anak dan lepas dari posisi orang tua tetap." Pengacara Suho menjelaskan._

_"Apa?" Kris berbisik. Dadanya terasa sedikit sakit tiba-tiba._

_"Anda tidak bisa memaksa client saya untuk langsung setuju." Pengacara Kris mencoba menyangkal._

_"Aku menyetujuinya." Kris langsung memutuskan. Karena ia tahu seberapa kuat usahanya untuk bertahan, ia tetap tak akan pernah bisa melihat anak-anaknya lagi._

_Setelah menandatangani surat perceraian itu Kris berdiri dan ia melihat Suho berjalan pergi. Melihat Suho untuk terakhir kali._

Kris tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Suho atau anak-anak sejak itu. Semua yang ia tahu: Suho dan anak-anaknya pindah ke rumah yang rumah yang sudah Suho beli. Kris tahu Suho tidak akan pernah bergantung padanya jika itu menyangkut masalah finansial. Karena Suho sendiri telah mendapat sebagian saham perusahaan kakaknya.

Orang lain yang juga tak lagi ia dengar kabarnya adalah Narae. Terakhir yang ia tahu, orang tua Narae akhirnya mengetahui kelakuan anak gadisnya itu. Narae sendiri kemudian memaksakan diri untuk minta maaf pada Suho dan anak-anak. Setelah itu, Narae pergi entah kemana. Hanya Tuhan dan keluarganya yang tahu. Kris sendiri merasa sedikit bebas.

Kris benar-benar ingin menjual rumahnya. Ia memang belum tahu ingin pergi kemana, tapi baginya lebih baik menjual rumah ini. Dia masih berhubungan dengan Kai sebenarnya. Hanya Kai.

"Walaupun pindah, kau masih akan tinggal di sekitar sini kan?" Tanya Kai khawatir ketika Kris meneleponnya.

"Tentu saja." Kris tersenyum sedih. Ia cukup heran dengan Kai. Disaat anak-anak lain membencinya, Kai justru memaafkannya. Padahal jelas-jelas dirinya sendiri yang sudah menyebabkan Kai melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

Tapi sekarang itu bukan masalah. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

**END**

**.**

Ya Tuhan sebentar... sebentarrrrrrrr...

Iya saya tahu, With Open Arms itu ada 19 chap. Tapiiii, kenapa saya END-kan disini? Jujur saja Ya? **JuneKyu **yang memintanya, dan atas dasar ide saya juga sebenarnya. Jadii, berhubung saya pindah akun, reviewnya makin berkurang. Dan yah, akhirnya berhenti disini.

Sebentarrrr, jangan marah duluuu. Niatan kami, masih bisa lanjut ke chap sampe end benar-benar end. Hanya saja, chap 11 - 19 itu akan saya beri judul sequel .-. Salah satu tujuannya juga agar reviewnya tidak terlihat menyedihkan(?)

Tidak juga tidak apa-apa XD menguntungkan juga untuk saya #plak

Jadiiiiii, saya mohon dengan sangat, untuk yang ingin lanjut, isi kotak review dan katakan juga alasan mengapa saya harus melanjutkan ini padahal author aslinya sudah mengijinkan untuk berhenti. Dan lagi, jangan tulis alasan karena ini ngegantung -_- saya juga tahu. Ini mendadak.

Nah, kalau review-review yang masuk bisa membuat **JuneKyu **berubah pikiran, of course i will translate the next chap. So, waiting for your respon readers-nim :) Thank youu :*

**JuneKyu & Elleenniee :)**


End file.
